kung fu panda 3
by tifafanlockheart
Summary: esta es mi version de lo que pasa 9 meses despues que Po derrota a shen
1. Chapter 1

kung fu panda 3

Capitulo 1

Era un dia hermoso en el valle como cualquier otro, ya habian pasado 9 meses desde que Po derroto a Shen, y todo parecia haber regresado a la normalidad. Po tanto como los furiosos cinco regresaron a casa, Po y Tigresa estaban casados y estaban esperando su primer hijo.

"SIIIIII VOYYY HACER PAPA" grito po mientras corria hacia el palacio, no llego a mitad de camino cuando Po ya se habia cansado de correr " uuff …. tiene …. que haber una .uuff..manera...uff mas rapida de llegar" penso Po, cuando vio una caroseta ,sin pensarlo dos veces el panda se monto en ella " OYE "

grito el dueno de la caroseta" lo siento la devolvere en cuanto pueda " le decia Po mientras le daba vueltas a las ruedas " Tigresa me va a matar si llego tarde" penso Po mientras que le daba mas vuelta a las ruedas para ir mas rapido. Solo para darse cuenta que iba demaciado rapido que no la podia controlar

"TODOS SALGANSEN DEL CAMINO NO PUEDO DETENER ESTA COSA " grito po todos se echaron a un lado cuando vieron que el guerrero dragon no tenia control sobre la caroseta

"WHHHAAA COMO DETENGO ESTA COSA" dijo Po quien se asusto mas cuando vio a unos ninos jugando en el camino " HAY NO NO NO … NINOS CUIDADO " grito el panda, los ninos voltearon a ver al guerrero dragon fuera de control, los ninos salieron corriendo fuera de su camino Po solo suspiro de alivio al ver que los ninos estaban bien pero de lo que no se percato fue de que habian unos explosivos en su camino cuando hizo contacto con los explosivos salio disparado al aire hasta que cayo en el suelo. Cuando abrio los ojos se habia dado cuenta que estaba justamente en el palacio, "Vaya vaya hasta que por fin llegas guerrero dragon " dice el maestro shifu " ah maestro shifu como esta tigresa " pregunto Po " pues esta bien un poco exhausta por el parto pero" shifu no llego a terminar su frase cuando Po lo interumpe " parto quiere decir que ya soy " " si ... po ya eres padre" Po estaba tan contento que agarro a su maestro y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. "gracias maestro shifu " " no tienes de que agradecerme guerrero dragon

ahora ve " le ordeno shifu. Po salio corriendo hasta el cuarto de tigresa "tigresa" dice Po en voz baja para no despertar al pequeno " Po llegaste justo a tiempo ven acercate y ven a conocer a tus hijos " "hijos o sea que son mas de uno " po se acerco lo suficiente para ver a sus hijos en la mano izquierda habian tres bebes panda que se parecian mucho a el y en la mano derecha ella tenia a dos hermosas trigresas bebes que se parecian mucho a ella " vaya si que son hermosos y como los vamos a llamar " pregunta Po " yo ya les tengo un nombre a ellos que tal ying yang y yo" dice trigresa mientras miraba a sus pequenos " suena barbaro y que hay de ellas " " pense que como yo nombre a nuestros hijos tu deverias nombrar a nuestras hijas " dice tigresa " de acuerdo que tal haley y hitomi " pregunto Po

" me encantan " dice tigresa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios, perdonen la tardanza es que estaba ocupada dominando "Maya" es un programa muy dificil de utilizar, quiero aprovechar para decir que le di un pequeno giro a la historia

kung fu panda 3

Capitulo 2

" me encantan" dice Tigresa con una sonrisa todo parecia ser perfecto para Po y Tigresa pero lo que ellos no sabian es que en un lugar muy lejano del valle una nueva amenaza estaba a punto de comenzar

" donde...donde estoy " " estas debil debes reposar "dice una oveja " y tu quien eres " " soy la que te salvo la vida responde la oveja quien empezo a caminar hasta la salida " espera no... no me dejes solo " "no estas solo" dice una tercera voz " quien eres tu " " soy el ferroz y terrible Tai Long " dice el leopardo saliendo de la oscuridad " y tu quien eres " pregunto el leopardo " Shen ... mi nombre es Shen " " bien Shen al pareser tenemos un enemigo en comun el guerrero dragon " al escuchar eso a shen se abren bien grande los ojos " como...es que tu conoces a ese sucio panda " pregunto Shen " digamos que el me quito algo que era mio " Lijo Tai long. " asi que tu tambien lo odias " dice Shen " si y si unimos fuerzas logramos acabar con ese panda de una vez y por todas dijo Tai Long a Shen le agrado la idea de acabar con el panda pero primero tenia que saber si Tai Long era de confianza " y que te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda para derrotar a ese panda " dijo Shen " te dire por que …por que separados ambos fracasamos pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas el guerrero dragon no lo vera venir … a si que ... que dices pavo real te unes a mi y obtienes tu venganza o prefieres quedarte aqui recordando como fuiste humillado por ese panda " dice Tai Long, Shen sintio una rabia corriendo por su cuerpo al recordar como fue derrotado " de acuerdo uniremos nuestras fuerzas "dice Shen levantandose de la cama en la que se encontraba " juntos acabaremos con ese sucio panda " dice Shen quien se le podia ver el odio en sus ojos, Shen odiaba tanto a Po y a sus amigos " hay algo mas que no te he contado " " y eso que es " pregunto Shen " Po y Tigresa estan esperando un hijo... si le quitamos a ese nino el guerrero dragon se vera obligado a salvar a su hijo y entonces " " entonces caera en nuestra trampa "dijo Shen terminando la frase por el " exacto " dice Tai Long con una sonrisa malisiosa "Buaaajajajaja", mientras Shen y Tai Long hacian planes para su venganza por otro lado Po y Tigresa hablaban del nacimiento de sus hijos " aw mira tienen tu misma sonrisa " dice Po mirando a las Tigresas " y ellos la tuya " dice Tigresa mirando a los tres panda bebes en eso entra el maestro Shifu " oh... ah disculpen no quise malestar " dice Shifu " ay como cree maestro Shifu si usted tambien es de la familia " dice Po, Shifu se acerca un poco para ver a los pequenines, " no supongo que me permitiras... cargar a uno de mis nietos " dice el maestro shifu esperando con paciencia a que Tigresa le entregara a uno de sus nieto " por supuesto maestro Shifu " dice Trigresa con una sonrisa y le entrega a su hijo el maestro Shifu, el mestro alzando los brazos con ternura agarra al bebe panda " vaya que cosa tan linda resultaste ser " dijo el maestro Shifu, en ese momento el pequenin le estornuda en la cara lo que Po y Tigresa en contraron adorable el maestro Shifu lo encontro un poco molesto " sii como se nota que te pareces mucho a tu padre " dice el maestro Shifu sacudiendose la cara Po se rie un poco hasta que nota la cara con la cual el maestro lo miraba " que ...oye el fue el que lo estornudo en la cara no yo " dice Po en su defensa "esperemos que mi nieto sea un guerrero mas serio" " dice el maestro en eso tocan la puerta " oigan chicos podemos pasar " pregunto Grulla entrando por la puerta con los demas detras de el todos caminando hasta donde estaban Po y Tigresa, Vibora se acerca a Tigresa y dice " ay que tierno" " QUE ! TIERNO " dijo Mantis alterado " Mantis estoy hablando de los hijos de Po y Tigresa " " oh ...ah si ya lo sabia " dijo Mantis con la cara colorada y un poco pasmado " Tigresa me permites cargarlas " pregunto Vibora " por su puesto " dijo Tigresa quien le entrega a Vibora sus hijas " ay mira que hermosas son se parecen tanto a su madre " dice Vibora mirando a las Tigresas gemelas " si y ellos se parecen mucho a Po " dice Mono mirando a los bebes panda Grulla se acerca y pregunta " oye y ya saben que nombre les van a poner " " si Po y yo ya los nombramos " dice Tigresa " si ella nombro a nuestros hijos Ying Yang y Yo " dice Po " Ying Yang yo que acaso no es el nombre del simbolo blanco y negro " pregunto Grulla " si … queria que nuestro hijos tuvieran el nombre del guerrero en blanco y negro que salvo a china " dice Tigresa fijando su miranda en su amado Po " aw... diganme que tan genial es ella " dice Po " aw... nombrar a tus hijos despues de Po es muy romantico " " lo se " dice Tigresa " oye y ellas como se llaman " pregunto Mantis " ellas son Haley y Hitomi " dice Po " Haley y Hitomi " repitio Grulla " si asi es como se llaman... por que no te gusta como las nombre " " no, no es eso es que me sorprende que no les pusieras nombres que tuvieran que ver con comida " dice Grulla aguantado las ganas de reir " haha que gracioso " dice Po fingiendo una risa falsa " yo las hubiera nombrado Fidelina y Fidelope " y eso porque " pregunto Po " por que ambas empiezan con f.i como los fideos " dice Mono riendose " Grulla, Mono dejen de molestar a Po que... no ven que es un momento de felicidad nuestros amigos acaban de ser padres " dice Vibora " Vibora tiene razon ahora lo que hay que hacer es enfocarnos en esta nueva generacion de guerreros " dice el maestro Shifu mirando al pequeno que estaba en sus brazos " estos pequenines seran algun dia los maestros del futuro " dijo el maestro Shifu " WOW! mis hijos los futuros maestros del kung fu " dijo po muy emcionado " Tigresa puedes imaginarlo? " dijo Po cuando la abrazo " claro que...me lo imagino ... nuestros hijos van a ser grandes guerreros igual a su padre " Po y Tigresa se miraron fijamente uno al a otro pero no se atrevian a acercarse mas de la cuenta ya que no querian llamar la atencion de sus amigos, Shifu se dio cuenta de esto y dice " bueno ya creo que es hora de irnos vengan mis estudiantes " dice el maestro Shifu por que nos tenemos que ir tan rapido " pregunto Vibora " acaso te parece poco la hora que es? ya perdieron horas de entrenamiento ademas Tigresa necesita descansar despues de haber dado parto " pero maestro Shifu yo me encuentro bien " dice Tigresa " si Tigresa pero aun tienes que descansar ademas se que tu y Po tienen mucho de que hablar " dijo el maestro Shifu todos se despiden de Po y Tigresa, el maestro Shifu le entrega a Tigresa su hijo y tambien Vibora quien tenia a sus hijas todos comienzan a caminar fuera de la habitacion antes de irse el maestro Shifu dice " ahora tendran su tiempo a solas " " gracias maestro Shifu " dice Po " no tienen por que agradecerme " dice el maestro Shifu cerrando la puerta "Uh! que bueno que ya se fueron " " y eso por que lo dices " pregunto Tigresa " por que si se quedaban no pudiera hacer esto" dice Po al inclinarse a besar a Tigresa ambos se besaron por un par de segundo " te amo! " dice Tigresa, Po solo le sonrie y le dice " y yo a ti"

se que no es tan bueno como lo es el primero pero espero que de todas forma les aiga gustado


	3. explicacion del pq me tardo

tifafanlockheart

hola a todos quiero dercirles que no e podido bajor los 3 capitulos que tengo por varias razones la primera es que tengo demasiadas tareas en la universidad, la segunda razon es el trabajo , eso sin mencionar las clase de como aprender japones que tomo mis dias libre asi que como pueden ver me voy a tardar un poco. Los capitulos ya estan echos solo me falta arreglar unos errores ortograficos. Entonces los podre publicar gracias por ser pacientes :)


	4. capitulo 3

Kung Fu Panda 3

Capitulo 3

Tigresa se acababan de despertar, Po se voltea a ver aTigresa quien tambien estaba despierta. " buenos dia " dice Po estirando las manos " prrr buenos dias" diceTigresa quienes estaban a punto de besarse cuando entraron sus amigos tomandolos por sorpresa

" despierten dormilones " grito Mantis. Vibora se acerca a Mantis y le dice "no seas grosero no vez que interumpimos algo " dice Vibora sonriendo " ah chico que... que hacen aqui tan tempreno" pregunto Po

" solo vinimos a decirles que el maestro Shifu no se encuentra asi que nos repartiremos las tareas del palacio y " Grulla fue interrumpido por Po , quien rapido los fue empujando para afuera " bueno gracias por avisarnos Grulla pero como pueden ver estamos un poco ocupados ,asi que como puedes ver nos vamos a tardar ,asi que adios sayonara " dijo Po mientras los empujaba asi fuera Grulla abrio el pico para decirles algo pero en ese momento Po cerro la puerta " y bien hehe en donde estababamos " dice po con una sonrisa Tigresa le devuelve la sonrisa lo agarra y lo acerca hacia ella

" en esto " dijo Tigresa con un tono de voz muy apasionadoPo sonrie y le sigue el juego hasta que voltea a ver que la puerta estaba abierta y Mono los estaba mirando " MONO " gritan Po y Tigresa "oh eh lo siento "dice Mono quien se va y los deja solos. Po solo suspira y dice " nunca vamos a tener privasidad verdad " dice Po, Tigresa se rie un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla " nunca digas nunca " dice tigresa " ahora vamonos , tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer " dice Tigresa " si con el maestro Shifu en su reunion de maestros tenemos todas las tareas del palacio " dice Po " no Po me refiero que ahora que somos padres tenemos mucho deberes " Po voltea a mirarla y le pregunta " como que entrenarlos ? "

Tigresa lo mira y le responde " no Po ser padres es mas que simplemente eso o que creias que ser padres es simplemente jugar y entrenar a nuestros hijos " dice Tigresa " bueno no pero si es la parte mas divertida " respondio el panda en eso Po y Tigresa salen de su cuarto y se dirigen al cuarto de sus hijos " aw que lindo se ven " dice po cuando uno de sus hijos le tira con el peluche en la nariz " ouch oye si que eres fuerte " le dice Po a su pequena Haley, la pequena intento hablarle a su padre " ba...ba

dice la pequena Haley Po se sorprende y llama a Tigresa" Tigresa la oiste " " oir que " pregunto Tigresa Po volteo a ver a Tigresa a los ojos y dice " Haley dijo baba no estoy seguro de lo que signifique pero creo que me quiso decir papa " dice Po " Po creo que estas exagerando... aun son muy pequenos para hablar ahora vamos los demas nos estan esperando " dice Tigresa quien llebaba a sus pequenos hijos en brazos mientras que Po cargaba a sus hijas. Cuando de pronto se tropeso con uno de los escalones y sus hijas salieron volando de sus brazos " NO SE PREOCUPEN NINAS SU PADRE LAS TIENE " grito Po corriendo hacia sus hijas, Po rapido rueda por el piso y atrapa a Haley " phew eso estubo cerca oye y tu hermana " Po miro asi arriba para darse cuenta que su hija todavia estaba en el aire " NOOO " grito Po corriendo hacia donde cai su hija, hasta que sintIo un fuerte viento que paso por detras de el , era Tigresa corriendo a una gran velocidad quien dio un gran salto en aire atrapando a su hija Po corrio hasta donde estaba Tigresa " Tigresa como esta nuestra hija " pregunto Po preocupado " estabien... pero Po si algo le llega a pasar a nuestra hija por tu culpa te usare como muneco de entrenamiento " dice Tigresa molesta " esta bien, ya entendi, puedes por favor devolverme a mi hija " dijo Po, Tigresa lo ignora y sigue caminando con sus cuatro hijos en brazos .Po suspira y mira a su hija y dice " uff en los problemas en lo que me meten siendo tan solo una bebe " pero la expresion de Po cambio cuando vio que la pequeña Haley empezo a llorar" hay no, no no llores Haley... mira a tu papi " dice Po haciendo muecas para evitar que su hija siguiera llorando, Haley lo miro y por un instante la pequena tigresa dejo de llorar " eso te gusto eh ... pues mira esto " dice Po haciendo muecas mas chistosas , Haley no puedo evitar mas que reirse de su padre. Po mira con carino y ternura a su bebe tigresa y dice " Haley... mi pequena Haley " " vamos te voy a preparalr algo de comer " dice Po con una gran sonrisa

30 minutos mas tarde

todos estaban haciendo sus tareas a Mantis y Mono les toco limpiar las ventanas del palacio , a Grulla y a Vibora les toco limpiar la sala de entrEnamiento y a Tigresa le toco limpiar las escaleras y finalmente Po quien le estaba dando de comer a sus hijos " Tigresa que ya habia terminado de limpiar la sala de heroes, pasa por la cocina va hacia la cocina a ver como le iba a Po con sus hijos

" abre la boca y di aahh" dicePo tratando de alimentar a Hitomi " cuidado Po ya les estan saliendo los dientes " dice Tigresa " si haha ya les estan saliendo los dientes " rie Po cuando la pequena Hitomi le muerde el dedo por accidente " ouch " dice Po, Tigresa se rie un poco y le responde " no digas que no te lo adverti" dice tigresa " si haha claro riete del panda " dice Po quien se puso el dedo en la boca, " quien lo hubiera imaginado no " " que cosa " pregunto Tigresa , Po la mira fijamente " el que tu y yo terminariamos juntos es decir, recuerdas como me tratabas cuando nos conocimos

Tigresa lo mira con una cara triste y le responde " si recuerdo " " si solias odiarme y ahora miranos, estamos casados y tenemos cinco hermosos hijos " dice Po " vamos yo no solia odiarte... al menos no tanto " dice tigresa molestando a Po de carino " pues yo siempre te he admirado sabes , desde aquel momento en que te vi en el torneo " en serio " dijo Tigresa con una cara de obio " si es decir eres hermosa , fuerte, valiente, tal vez esas eran las razones por las cuales me enamore de ti dice Po " yo tambien me enamore de ti desde a quel dia en la prision, tenia tanto miedo de perderte que cuando pensamos que Shen te habia matado sentia que mi corazon se desgaraba lentamente " dijo tigresa

mirandolo tristemente " Po lo menos que quiero es perderte a ti o nuestros hijos " Po le agarra sus manos y le dice " nada, nunca nos separar Tigresa, eso lo prometo " dijo Po con sus actitud optimista

" tu siempre tan obtimista ...pero sabes ,siempre me a gustado eso de ti " dice tTigresa sonriendo .Po y Tigresa se dan un fuerte y largo beso cuando por fin se despegan Tigresa le pregunta " en serio lo prometes " que cosa " pregunto Po " el que nunca nos vas a abandonar " " no solo lo prometo sino que lo voy a complir " Tigresa lo mira a los ojos una vez mas y le responde " eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber " dandole otro beso en los labios

conShen y Tai lung

Shen y Tai long estaban entrenando Tai lung goLpeaba a un arbol, mientras que Shen practicaba su tiro al blanco con sus estrellas ninjas con un muñeco que parecia un panda, ambos tenian una sola cosa en mente, su venganza contra el guerrero dragon, " ese sucio panda no se saldra con la suya " dice Shen lanzando mas estrellas al muñeco,. dandole directo en el blanco. Tai long se detiene por un segundo y dice " vaya alguien esta molesto " dice Tai lung en tono de burla " no puedo evitarlo ,cada vez que pienso en ese panda me hierve la sangre " dice Shen molesto " se como te sientes pero se mas paciente, un plan perfecto requiere mucha paciencia " dice Tai lung " si, tienes razon... todo gran plan debe ser primero planificado " dice Shen lanzando mas estrellas al muneco " hablando de planes ya has planiado que nuevo tipo de arma vas a crear " pregunto Tai long golpeando el arbol tan duro que le formo un hueco gigante " si, lo he pensado, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda " dice Shen " eso dejamelo a mi, tu solo encargate de crear esa arma ,con ella acabaremos con el guerrero dragon de una vez y por todas " dice Tai lung , " ese panda no sabra lo que le espera " dice Shen " ni el ni los furiosos cinco " dice Tai lung y ambos se empiezan a reir maliciosamente .

uh, oh, que es lo que Tai lung y Shen estan pleaneando? no olviden comentar

Return to Top


	5. capitulo 4

kung fu panda 3

Capitulo 4

Mientras los dias se volvian semanas y las semanas en meses Po y sus amigos se preparaban para celebrar el cumpleaños de los hijos de Po y Tigresa . Po estaba planeando donde se haria la celebracion cuando sus pensamiento fueron interumpidos por Mantis " oye Po, ya sabes donde vamos a celebrar el cumple años de tus hijos " pregunto Mantis , Po voltea a ver al insecto que estaba trepado en su hombro " bien ,pensaba que a lo mejor podriamos tener la fiesta en el restaurante de mi padre despues de todo es el mejor restaurante de todo el valle

" dice Po " si es cierto nadie hace mejores sopas de fideo que el señor Ping " dice Mono, quien estaba de acuerdo con Po acerca de su padre ser el mejor cocinero de todo el valle " gracias por el cumplido acerca mi padre Mono " dice Po cargando unas cajas pesadas " oye Po necesitas ayuda con esas cajas ... se ven muy pesadas " dice Grulla ofreciendoce ayudar " ah ... no gracias Grulla yo puedo con ellas solo, ademas todo mi entrenamiento me ayudado mucho " dice Po " es cierto no recuerdan como era cuando empezo a entrenar con nosotros, ni siquiera podia golpear aun muñeco " dice Mantis quien " si, ha,ha,hha " dice Mono riendose Mantis hiba a continuar de hablar cuando Po le tapa la boca " si ,ya lo se, tal vez no era el mas rudo ,pero si logre derrotar a Tai lung y Shen y salve a todo el valle sin mencionar a china, eso debe contar de algo, no " dijo Po en su defensa " bueno, tecnicamente tu no derrotaste a Shen, el cañon le cayo encima " dice Grulla

" si ,bueno, yo fui el que destruyo el arma y tambien fui el que les salve la vida asi es que creo que merezco un poco mas de credito " dice Po " si, Po eres nuestro heroe y tambien un gran guerrero y aun mejor padre " dice Tigresa quien entro por la puerta con Vibora delizandoce al lado de Tigresa " ha... se los dije no, gracias amor " dice Po contento de que Tigresa estubiera de su parte aunque era su esposa, era natural que estubiera de su parte " hola chicos...de que hablaban" pregunto Vibora muy cortesmente " ah, solo hablabamos de " fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando Po le tapa la boca de nuevo " no, nada, solo hablabamos de la celebracion del cumpleaños de nuestros hijos " dice Po " oye, es cierto todavia no hemos decidido donde lo vamos a celebrar " dice Vibora " Po que acaso no ibamos a ser la fiesta en el restaurante de tu padre " pregunto Tigresa " eh, si, de hecho iba de camino a entregarle esta cajas que me pidio " dijo Po " y bien que estamos esperando vamos " dijo Mantis bajandose del hombro de Po " Mantis, tu solo quieres provar la sopa de fideos del señor Ping " dice Vibora " me culpas... esas sopas son estraordinarias " dice Mantis " de acuerdo, todos podran tomar las deliciosas sopas de mi padre...tan pronto este la fiesta lista " dice Po.

Todos se animaron y ayudaron a Po, mientras que se preparan para la fiesta, por otro lado Tai lung y Shen tenian una discucion .

con Shen y Tai lung

" urgrrr, cuanto falta para que esa arma este lista " dice Tai lung molesto ,Shen voltea ver a su compañero sin sentirse intimidado por su furia y le responde " tranquilo Tai lung... no fuiste tu el que dijo que un gran plan requiere mucha paciencia " dice Shen " eso fue hasta darme cuenta de lo mucho que se iba tardar, ya ha pasado un año desde que el hijo de Po y Tigresa nacio " dice Tai Lung " lo se " dice Shen " no entiendo por que no podemos simplemente secuestrar a ese niño

" por que en estos momentos Po y Tigresa deben estar sobre-protegiendo a ese mocoso, ademas de que nos sirve que tengamos a ese mocoso en nuestras manos si nuestra arma no esta lista " dice Shen. Tai lung se molesta y le pega a la pared formando un gran crater, el odiaba estar mal " quisas tengas razon pavo real. pero eso no quita que te hayas tardado en crear un arma " dice Tai lung " todo gran plan requiere paciencia... yo espere casi 30 años para que mi plan estubiera listo

" dice Shen tratando de razonar con su compañero ,pero Tai lung no estaba convencido " si ... y dime que tan bien te fue con tu plan " dijo Tai long recordandole que su plan maestro habia fallado gracias a Po y los furiosos cinco. Shen se molesto al haberle recordado eso, pero al mismo tiempo estaba conciente de que si iban a trabajar juntos estar en contra uno del otro arruinaria todo lo que habian planeado juntos " puede que mi plan haya fallado pero, esta vez ese panda tendra una buena razon para darse por vencido " dijo Shen refiriendose al hijo de Po " esperemos que este plan de mejor resultado que el que te tomo 30 años " dice Tai lung " eso tenlo por seguro " dice Shen

en el restaurante del señor Ping

el señor Ping estaba preparando sus sopas de fideo cuando escucho que tocan a la puerta " lo siento esta cerrado " dice el señor Ping, pensado que eran clientes.

" soy yo papa " dice Po " oh,ah, hijo ya voy " dice el señor Ping, cuando abre la puerta ve a Po y Tigresa con sus nietos " bienvenidos, por favor pasen " dice el señor Ping " hola pa,aqui estan las cajas de rabano que me pediste "dice Po entrando " hola hijo, que bueno verte, gracias por traerme los ingredientes que me faltaban para hacer mi sopas" " hola señor Ping " dice Tigresa cortesmente " ay, hola Tigresa, te ves muy hermosa esta tarde. hay mira trajeron a mis nietos " dijo señor Ping ,todos los niños se pusieron tan contentos de ver a su abuelo que se le tiraron encima a su abuelo "ha,,ha,ha, hacen cosquillas ha,ha,ha" dice el señor Ping " anda niños bajense de su abuelo " dice Tigresa con firmesa " no es ha,ha,ha necesario, ha,ha,,ha ,Tigresa, ha,ha,ha, adoro a los niños ha,ha,ha en especial a mis nietos dice el señor Ping abrazando a sus nietos ,Po y Tigresa sonrien hasta que Po recuerda algo " ah, pa hay algo que queria preguntarte " el señor Ping logra levantarse y se sacude " que pasa hijo " pregunto su padre un poco preocupado " queria preguntarte, si estaba bien, si pudieramos tener el cumpleanos de mis hijos aqui" su padre lo mira con cara de alivio que no fuera algo malo " ah eso es todo, por... supuesto que pueden tener la fiesta aqui " dice el señor Ping " gracias, pa " " gracias señor Ping " dicen Po y Tigresa " ay no tienen, por que agradecerme despues de todo somos una gran familia feliz , anda vamos, le voy a preparar una de mis sopas de fideos " dice el señor Ping contento " ah ,tal vez mas tarde pa, ahora tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta " alguien dijo fiesta " dijo M. antis Po y Tigresa voltearon a ver sus amigos con todos los preparatorios de la fiesta,todos los globos ,los adornos y el bizcocho " ah, chicos la fiesta era mas tarde " dice Po " bueno ,no sabiamos si era mas tarde ,asi que decidimos hacer la fiesta ahora " dijo Mono " esto es muy noble de su parte chicos " dice Tigresa " y bien ,vamos a quedarnos aqui hablando o vamos a empezar esta fiesta " dice Mantis " ire a preparar la comida " dice el señorPing " yo te ayudo pa " dice Po y lo sigue a la cocina , mientras loS demas se divertian. Mantis jugaba con los hijos de Po, mientras que Vibora le preguntaba a Tigresa que se sentia ser madre de 5 niños y Grulla y Mono hacia apuestas como :quien podria tener novia mas rapido que el otro. Todos se divertian, cuando, entra el maestro Shifu " vaya, no me digan que empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros, en eso entran los maestros incluyendo el maestro Croc y maestro Huey Tormenta, de la ciudad de Gongmen . Po y su padre se sorprendieron al ver tantos maestros en un solo sitio " maestro Croc, maestro Storming Ox, que bueno que hayan venido " dice Po " oye no, no lo hubieramos perdido por nada del mundo " dice el maestro Huey Tormenta " creo que vamos a necesitar mas comida " dice Po mirando a su padre, mientras todos se divertian .

Shen y Tai Lung reunian secuaces que los ayuden con su venganza

continuara


	6. malas noticias acerca del fanfiction

malas noticias del fanfiction

um hola tengo malas noticias no voy a poder terminar el fanfiction, por que mi hermano fallesio hace unos dias y estoy en una drepresion muy grande por su muerte que voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo. No significa que voy a dejar de terminar el fanfiction solo significa que no voy a poder escribir hasta sentirme mejor. se que es injusto pero la muerte de mi hermano me a dejado un vacio en el alma que no se si pueda seguir escribiendo, Voy a publicar los capitulos que tengo echo dentro de una semana, la mento que las cosas hayan tenido que ser asi pero en estos momentos no estoy de animo para escribir espero que entiendan mis razones no lo vean como una despedida si no como un hasta luego bueno con eso me despido... bye.


	7. capitulo 5

hola a todos como les prometi e regresado aun no me e recuperado pero odio a serlos esperar asi que aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 , en este capitulo pasaron 3 años asi que los niños estan un poco mas grande

Kung fu panda 3

Capitulo 5

En el palacio jade entrenaban los hijos de Po y Tigresa bajo la supervision del maestro Shifu. Po Tigresa miraban a sus hijos entrenar con el muñeco de entrenamiento ,el mismo muñeco con el cual po entreno su primer dia de ser el guerrero dragon , de acuerdo quien quiere ser el primero , pregunto el maestro Shifu , yo maestro Shifu " dijo Yang, [ Yang es el hijo mayor de Po y Tigresa y tambien el lider de sus hermanos ] ," vamos hijo tu puedes hacerlo " le grito Po a su hijo Tigresa ,lo mira y le dice " po no lo averguenzes " dijo Tigresa", vamos Tigresa yo solo quiero apoyar a nuestro hijo ya sabes lo dificil que fue para mi la primera vez que golpee esa cosa ," dice po, Tigresa por poco se rie al recordar eso " ejem, si ya terminaste Po creo que es el turno de tu hijo ," dijo shifu , po solo guardo observaba como Yang se preparaba para atacar, fue corriendo hacia el muneco y le dio un golpe enviandolo a 6 pies de longitud , Po quedo inmpresionado cuando vio que su hijos lo habian echo mejor que el y al ser solo su primera vez " WHOOO SI ESE ES MI HIJO " grito po con orgullo " vaya hasta lo hizo mejor que tu cuando empezaste no es asi guerrero dragon" dice el maestro shifu quien miraba a po con un risa burlona " si bueno ya sabe lo que dicen los hijos siempre superan a los padres " dice po riendose un poco para ocultar el echo de que estaba un poco avergonzado. Shifu solo le dio vueltas a sus ojos y regreso su mirada a los pequenines " a ver quien sigue " pregunto el maestro shifu, " yo yo maestro shifu ," dijo Ying [ Ying es el segundo hijo mayor y el mas listo de los 5 ] Ying se preparo para atacar dando un giro y le metio una patada al muneco enviandolo5 pies de distancia un pie menos que el del hermano no era tan mal " maestro shifu yo quiero ser el proximo" ,dice yo [yo era el tercer hijo de po y tigresa el mas presumido tambien era un poco obtimista . ] Yo se acerco al muñeco y con un patada voladora Yo envio al muneco a los 7 pies . De acuerdo ahora es mi turno" ,dijo hitomi con una voz presumida [ Hitomi era la cuarta mayor y la mas ruda de los 5 ] preparandose para atacar la pequena tigresa le mete una patada al muneco enviando al aire mientras el muneco caia, Hitomi hizo una marometa en el aire y le mete otra patada al muñeco estando todavia en el aire esta vez lo envio directo a los 10 pies todos incluso maestro Shifu quedo impresionada que su nieta tuviera ese nivel de agilidad a su corta edad [5 anos ]" buen trabajo pequena guerrera ", dice Shifu ahora solo faltaba Haley [Haley es la mas pequeña de los cinco su personalidad era bien dulce y amable ] ", muy bien Haley estas lista " pregunto el maestro Shifu " si maestro Shifu dijo la pequena con un poco de timidez en su voz Haley se preparo ,fue corriendo donde el muneco y le metio una patada enviandolo a los 9 pies de distancia " bueno creo que es sufuciente por hoy" dice Shifu quien se levanto del piso mientras seguia caminando hacia la salida ,sus padres se acercaron y los felicitaron, " estuvieron bien radicales hoy ninos " dice Po, los ninos se quedaron un poco confundidos " lo que su padre les quiere decir ninos es que lo hicieron bien" dice tigresa ", bien bien estuvieron asombrosos super barbaros esos son mis hijos " dijo po., quien los cogio por sorpresa dandoles un gran y fuerte abrazo " " papa nos estas abrazando demasiado fuerte "dice yang ,po se dio cuenta y los suelta " lo siento ninos es que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes " estabien papa pero no nos puedes avisar cuando vayas hacer eso " dice ying " ah si claro ninos …..oigan que tal si les preparo mis famosas sopas de fideo que tanto les encantan ya saben para celebrar lo duro que han entrenado hoy ",. dice po todos los niños empesaron a saltar de alegria a ellos les encantaba las sopas de su padre. " eso... es una buena idea " dice tigresa mientras le agarra la mano a po " entonces que hacemos aqui parados anda vamos a la cocina que ya tengo hambre dice Po mientras se tocaba la pansa. Todos fueron a la cocina, cada quien tomaron sus asientos esperando a que po preparara la sopa, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Tigresa rompe el silencio y les dice " estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes " rompiendo el silencio "gracias mama pero creo que yo fui el mejor " dice yo " ha en tus suenos hermanito yo fui la mejor " le contesta hitomi con una mirada sobre confiada " no podemos ser todos los mejores ? " pregunto Haley todos sus hermanos la miran " no Haley solo uno de nosotros puede ser el mejor ademas tu eres demasiado amable como para ser la mejor " dice Yo " Yo esa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermana " dijo tigresa un poco molesta " pero es que es cierto mama Haley no le haria daño a una mosca " dice Ying quien estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Tigresa estaba apunto de decirles algo cuando fue interrumpida por haley," no mama ellos tienen razon " Tigresa vio una tristeza en su hija e iba a preguntarle si se sentia bien pero en ese momento su hija mayor dice " pues yo si creeo que nuestra hermana puede ser la mejor si se lo propone " dice Hitomi poniendole su mano en el hombro de su hermanita. Tigresa se sintio mas tranquila al escuchar como su hija mayor apoyaba a su hermana menor , en eso llega po con su cardo de sopa " espero que tengan hambre por que la hice especialmente para ustedes " dice Po le entrega a cada uno un plato y todos empiezan a comer todos excepto Haley ,Tigresa se da cuenta del comportamiento de su hija y le pregunta " Haley no has probado tu sopa te sucede algo " pregunto Tigresa " no mama es solo que no tengo hambre " dice ese comentario sorprendio tanto a Tigresa como Po, si Haley ama las sopas de su padre " vamos Haley tienes que comer si quieres ser grande y fuerte como tu padre " dice Po enseñando sus musculos. Cuando depronto se le bajan, todos se empesaron a reir. * excepto Haley * " Haley no vayas a crecer tanto como tu padre. " dice Tigresa " haha que graciosa … oye y hablando de crecer ya saben aquien se quieren parecer cuando se han grande. " si yo quiero ser igual a Mantis pequeño , pero fuerte " dice Ying." "si y yo quiero ser igual a Grulla " dice Yo " yo quierro ser igual al mejor guerrero de todos los tiempo ". " ay gracias hijo, pero no diria que soy el mejor maestro de todos los tiempo " dice Po quien se sintio alagado " papa estoy hablando del maestro Shifu. " dice yang. " yo quiero ser igual a mama y Vibora " dice Hitomi Po baja la cabeza y mira a Tigresa " Tigresa soy un fracaso como padre " dice Po al ver que ninguno de sus hijos queria ser igual a el. " vamos Po animate mira que para mi siempre vas hacer el mejor " dice Tigresa animandolo . " en serio pues entonces, creeo que lo demas no importa " dice Po " y que tal tu Haley " " eh " dice Haley " a quien te gustaria pareserte cuando seas mayor " pregunta Po la pequeña mira al suelo y dice " umm pues la persona que yo mas admiro es umm " la tigresilla se que do sin palabras no sabia como espresarsarse, su padre la mira y le dice. " ay no te preocupes si no sabes a quien admiral... a tu edad yo tampoco sabia escoger de todos mis heroes favoritos " dice Po, Haley mira a su padre con una sonrisa y le dice " gracias papa " " y quien era tu heroe favorito Po " pregunto Tigresa quien ya sabia la respuesta. " umm pues yo solia admiral a los maestros del kung fu y tambien a ustedes los furiosos cinco, aunque si tuviera que escoger entre todos ellos te escogeria a ti Tigresa ." dice Po. Tigresa no se sorprendio mucho ya que lo sabia desde un principio, pero aun asi se sentia muy alagada "en serio me escogerias a mi entre todos tus heroes favoritos " pregunto Tigresa. Po la acerca a el y dice " tu eres la persona que yo mas admiro maestra Tigresa " " y tu tambien eres la persona que yo mas admiro guerrero dragon " dice Tigresa quien la da un pequeño beso en la mejilla. " tu eres la persona que yo mas admiro maestra Tigresa " dice Ying imitando a su padre. " tu tambien eres la persona a la que yo admiro guerrero dragon " dice Hitomi imitando a su madre. " hahaha estos niños de donde habran sacado su sentido del humor pregunta Po. " que acaso no es obio " Po mira a Tigresa con una cara de no tengo idea. " de quien " pregunto Po " de ti " dice Tigresa Po le sonrie a Tigresa y se le acerca lo sufusiento como para sentir su narizes tocandose, estaban a punto de besarse cuando uno de sus hijos pregunta" mama papa que hacen " pregunto Ying. " Po se separa de Tigresa y le pone el brazo en el hombro y dice " solo le estoy demostrando a su madre cuanto la amo " dice Po. el pequeñin le iba a pregunatr mas hasta que Tigresa dice "bueno niños es hora de dormir " " aww " dicen los cinco a la misma vez " pero mama no podemos quedarnos un rato mas " pregunto Ying " " si yo todavia no estoy cansado " dice Yo " vamos niños hagan le caso a su madre … no la queran ver molesta o si " dice Po, los niños todos se asustan. " ah acabo de acordar que si tengo un poco de sueño " dice Yo un poco asustado " eh si yo tambien " dice Yang " no me olvides a mi " dice Ying " oigan esperen nos " grito Hitomi detras de sus hermanos " n...n no me dejen sola " dijo Haley mientras corria detras de sus hermanos. " vaya nunca pense que eso iba a funcionar " dijo Po. Tigresa penso por un momento y pregunta "Po de veras doy tanto miedo cuando me enojo " pregunto Tigresa. " ah no yo solo lo dije para que te hicieran caso " Tigresa entonces cruza los brazos y dice " entonces no doy miedo " dice Tigresa mirando a Po seriamente. Po que se encontraba recogiendo los platos voltea a ver a Tigresa dice " um bueno no es que no des miedo es decir eres una chica ferroz Tigresa alsa una seja y le responde "entonce si piensa que doy miedo. " Po se traga sus palabras y trata de emendar su error " eh no bueno lo que quice decir es que bueno si eres ferroz pero tambien tienes tu parte dulce y tierna bueno no estoy diciendo que seas debil eres una chica muy fuerte digo quiero decir es que eres muy hermosa como para ser guerrera digo no " dice Po quien estaba perdido en palabras. Tigresa le pone su dedo en los labios a Po para que dejara de hablar " Po no tienes que darme explicaciones se lo que quieres decir " dice Tigresa. " phew que bueno pense por un momento que te molestarias " Tigresa se rie un poco y le responde " como voy a estar molesta despues de saber todas las cosas bonitas que piensas de mi " dice Tigresa. Po la abraza y dice " no es lo que pienso Tigresa, es la verdad eres maravillosa eres una gran guerrera la mejor de hecho sin mencionar que eres la mejor madre y esposa del mundo " dice Po. , Tigresa "Po no crees qu estas exagerando un poco" Po la abrazara con mucha fuersa y dice " no no creo que estoy exagerando" dice Po cuando la escucho abostesar " oye por que mejor no nos vamos a dormir mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano " dice Po Tigresa le asentua un si con la cabeza y se van a su recamara.

con Shen y Tai lung

" en el escondite de Shen y Tai lung se encontraban unos secuaces trabajando en el arma que seria la destrucion del valle " devo admitir pavo real esperal 4 años para creear un arma como esta valio la pena " dice Tai lung " gracias pero esto es solo el comienzo esta arma sera el final de todo y todos " dice Shen confiado de que su plan maligno iba a funcionar. " tengo que admitir esta arma no esta mal pero aun no sabemos si acabara con el guerrero dragon el es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta ser " dice Tai lung, Shen quien estaba trabajando en los planes dice " de eso no hay de que preocuparnos esta arma no es como mi arma anterior es mucho mas avansada sin mencionar que ese sucio panda no sera capaz de destruir nuestra alma no si la fe de su familia depende de ella " dice Shen. en ese momento uno de los secuaces los llama " amo Shen, amo Tai lung el arma ya se encuentra lista atacaremos cuando ustedes manden " dice el secuas " perfecto entonces atacaremos mañana " dice Shen.

con Po y Tigresa

Po y Tigresa dormian tranquilamente, Po soñaba con su nueva familia y lo feliz que era pero no paso mucho para que su sueño se tranformara en una pesadilla Una a la que el hamas iba a olvidar.

en el sueño de Po

Po vio a sus amigos entrenando fuera del palacio. " oigan chicos " " vaya mira nada mas sino es mas que el fracasado de el panda. " dijo Vibora todos se echaron a reir en su cara " que " penso Po quien los miro extrañamente . " chicos soy yo " dice Po quien estaba confundido de por que lo trataban asi. " si te oimos " dice mono " si pierdete que nadie a qui quiere saber de ti " dice mantis " chicos vamos soy su amigo. el guerrero dragon "dice Po " ha tu el guerrero dragon si solo eres un gran y enorme panda un perdedor siempre lo has sido y siempre lo seres . , " dice Grulla " si por que no te vas a vender tus sopas y dejas de molestarnos " dice Vibora. " " chicos que les pasa si les hize algo que los molestara solo diganmelo " dice Po " tu solo presencia molesta " dice una quinta voz Po volteo a ver el maestro Shifu " maestro Shifu usted tambien " dice Po " tu no meres el titulo de guerrero dragon ni si quiera perteneces aqui " dice el maestro shifu. Po se puso las manos en la cabeza" no esto no puede estar pasando " dice Po "que succede Po no puedes aguantar la verdad no eres nada mas que un simple vendedor de sopas nada mas nunca seres un guerrero nunca " dice el maestro Shifu. " no .no esto no esta pasando esto no esta pasando " dice Po en su mente cuando escucho unas carcajadas viniendo detras de el voltea a ver quien era y ve a Tigresa con Tai lung riendose juntos " T ..T Tigresa q..q que haces con tus brazos alrededor de Tai lung " pregunto Po. " que nos obio panda Tai lung y yo no amamos "dice Tigresa . " q..q que pero si a quien amas es a mi " dice Po, al escuchar esto Tigresa se echa a reir " hahaha yo amar a un gran y gordo panda como tu... no me hagas reir " dice Tigresa riendose. " admitelo panda yo soy mejor guerrero dragon de lo que tu nunca fuiste " dice Tai lung burlandose de Po. " n. n. no puede ser " dice Po " eres el peor papa del mundo Po volteo su cabeza para ver nada mas ni nada menos que a sus hijos " prefiero ser igual a cualquier maestro incluso a mantis antes que a ti " dice Ying " " por que papa por que, Por que nos mentiste por que nos dijiste que eras el guerrero dragon " dice Haley " no hija yo " fue lo unico que pudo decir Po , cuando eschucho otra voz "eres un pobre y sucio panda alcual nadie ama. " dijo Shen detras de Po " pero no te preocupes dejame sanarte " dice Shen cuando activa el cañon y le dispara, en eso Po se levanta " oh era solo un sueño Po se levanta de la cama y mira a Tigresa " esta totarmente dormida " penso Po. quien se dirigio al arbol de la sabiduria ahi se sienta bajo el arbol y suspira. " que voy hacer " se pregunto Po " tal vez deba meditar un poco " dijo Po en voz baja " entonces dejame meditar contigo " Po miro asi arriba y ve a Tigresa encima del arbol . " yo pense que estabas durmiendo " dice Po " no creeras que no te escuche levantarte o si " dice Tigresa " bueno no pero, no debi esperalme menos de la gran maestra Tigresa " Tigresa sonrie y se sienta al lado de el " Po que te succede " pregunta Tigresa " succeder no no me succede nada" dice Po fingiendo. " Po llevamos 4 años casados crees que no te conosco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estas fingiendo " dice Tigresa. Po mira al piso el sabia perfectamente que no la podia engañar " es que tuve un sueño " dice Po " de que se trataba " pregunto Tigresa. " soñe que no era el guerrero dragon y mis hijos me odiaban " dice Po tigresa lo mira a los ojos y le pregunta " seguro que eso es todo " " bueno no tambien soñe que estabas enamorada de Tai lung " dice Po . " yo...enamorada de Tai lung , estas seguro que era un sueño y no una pesadilla " dice Tigresa " eso mismo pense yo " dijo Po " Po yo a quien amo es a ti y tu lo sabes " dice Tigresa " si Tigresa pero aun asi... tengo miedo de perderlos " dice Po. " Po no nos vas a perder " dice tigresa poniendole su mano subre su hombro " lo se pero ya oiste a mis hijos ninguno quiere ser igual a mi tengo miedo a perder su respeto " dice Po " Po, de eso es de que esto se trata tienes miedo a perder la admiracion de tus hijos " dice Tigresa " cual admiracion Tigresa tu los oiste ellos no quieren ser igual a mi " dice Po suspirando. " Po solo por que nuestros hijos admiren a otros maestro que no seas tu no significa que ellos no te quieran y te respeten como padre " dice Tigresa Po suspira y dice " quisas tengas razon Tigresa ademas que clase de guerrero dragon seria si no muestro tener un poco mas de fe en mi. " Tigresa sonrie y se recuesta de su hombro " ese es el Po del cual yo me enamore " dice Tigresa " si que tal si nos vamos a dormir " dijo Po " por que tan temprano quedemonos un rato mas, vamos a disfrutar este momento , las estrellas estan muy hermosas esta noche " dice Tigresa.


	8. capitulo 6

kung fu panda 3

capitulo 6

hola a todos gracias por esperal, antes de comenzar me imagino que alguno de ustedes no entienden por que puse que Yang era el hijo mayor de Po Tigresa y no a Ying como deveria ser, yo puse que Yang . era el hijo mayor y lider de sus hermanos por que en mi vision Yang tenia mas cualidade para ser el lider de sus hermanos que Ying. a Ying lo visualiso mas como el cerebro del equipo el mas listo de sus hermanos y si se que deveria ser Ying Yang no Yang Ying pero asi fue como lo visualise en mi mente, espero que esto les quite las ganas de leer el fanfiction... bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo que tanto esperaban la venganza de Shen y Tai lung espero que les guste que comienze el espectaculo.

"Amo Shen , Amo Tai lung ya las armas se encuentran listas atacaremos cuando ustedes lo ordenen" dijo uno de los secuaces. " Perfecto avisa a los demas secuaces que se preparen. Atacaremos dentro de una hora " dice Shen. " Si amo Shen " , dijo el secuas. " OYE TU ", grito Tailung . el secuas se asusta y se acerca a su Amo y le pregunta. " S...s si amo Tai lung " ,pregunta el secuas temblando de miedo, " Cual es tu nombre ? " pregunto Tai lung " M...m mi nombre es Wunglong " dice el secuas, Tai lung se acerca y lo agarrra por el cuello y le dice: " bien wun long voy hacer claro contigo. Nunca considas una orden sin que yo tambien este de acuerdo, entendiste " dice Tai lung , aggarandolo con mucha fuerza. " ..s..s , en ...tendi " decia el secuas quien no podia respirar por el aggare de su Amo, Tai lung lo suerta y el secuas cai al suelo tocandose el cuello. " Me alegra que hayas entendido, ahora largate. " dice Tai lung. El secuas rapido se levanta, y se va Shen quien observo a su compañero ponerse violento dice. " vaya vaya, al parecer si eres el temible Tai lung si lograste asustar a un gorila. " Dice Shen en tono burlon " no te burles pavo real no estoy de humor. " Dice Tai lung " lo se solo me da curiosidad por saber por que te pusistes tan violento solo por que siguio mis ordenes, o es que acaso no quieres proceder con el plan " dijo Shen " claro que quiero proceder con el plan pero no significa que voy a permitir que las ordenes se hagan sin mi supervision...por eso le di un pequeño susto para que la proxima vez no se atreva a seguir solamente tus ordenes " dice Tai lung. " Entiendo tu punto de vista Tai lung pero si andamos matando a nuestros secuaces no tendremos el ejercito necesario para derrotar al panda y a sus amigos. " dice Shen " ya te dije que solo le queria darle un susto tampoco pensaba matarlo." Dice Tai lung "si solo hay una sola persona a la cual ambos queremos ver muerto. " dice Shen " en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo, hoy nuestra venganza se cumple. " dice Tai lung mientras Shen y Tai lung terminaban los preparatorios para el atacaque, por otro lado los guerreros del palacio jade se acababan de levantar. " buenos dias maestro Shifu" dijieron los guerreros. " buenos dias mis estudiantes , estan listo para su entrenamiento. " si maestro Shifu " dicen todos al mismos tiempo " bien entonces siganme." dice el maestro Shifu quien los llevo fuera del palacio para entrnar " de acuerdo hoy vamos a entrenar con equipo mantis tu y mono seran el primer equipo Grulla tu vibora seran el segundo equipo y por ultimo estaran Po y Tigresa. " , este entrenamiento es muy sencillo cada equipo luchara contra el otro equipo y el equipo que gane luchara contra si mismo. " ah maestro shifu esta diciendo que si Tigresa y yo ganamos debemos luchar con nosotros mismo ? " pregunto Po " estas en lo correcto " dice Shifu. " um pensandolo bien puedo saltar el entrenamiento hoy " dice Po " que te succede Po tienes miedo a luchar conmigo " dijo Tigresa en tono de burla. " yo tener miedo nah … bueno tal vez un poquito " dijo Po , el maestro shifu suspira y dice " mira Po si ganas te dare todas las galletas que hay en la cocina" dice el maestro Shifu , el rostro de Po cambio a una mirada que decia hagamoslo " yo quiero esas galletas " dice Po con una voz seria y determinante , Po se lanza hacia Mono y Mantis y empieza a luchar como nunca antes lo habia hecho. " Mono que haces tienes que bloquear sus ataques. " dice Mantis " eso intento es que se a vuelto mas rapido que antes ... de deveras que quiere esas galletas dice Mono, Mantis no pierde tiempo y se tira donde estaba Po pero Po lo aggara y lo lanza a hacia el aire pero Mantis rapido se recupera y dice " haha eso todo lo que tienes " cuando miro hacia arriba y vio a Po en el aire " oh cielos esto va a doler " dice Mantis cuando el panda le cayo encima. " Mono rapido corrio a ayudar a Mantis cuando Po lo aggara por la cola y le empiesa a dar vueltas, todos miraban como le daba vueltas a Mono Shifu , Tigresa , Grulla y Vibora quedaron impresionados. " wow se que Po lleva un tiempo entrenando con nosotros pero desde cuando se ha vuelto tan invencible. " pregunto Vibora " no lose tal vez por que es el guerrero dragon … eso o de veras quiere esas galletas " bueno no nos que demos aqui parados vamos por el dice Vibora " cuando escucho un " ejem " viniendo de por detras de ella " no te habras olvidado de mi yo tambien soy tu openente. " dice Tigresa cuando ataco a Vibora pero Vibora esquivo su ataque " no te preocupes yo me encargo de Po tu encargate de Tigresa. " dice Grulla dirigiendoce a donde se encontraba Po " muy bien Po yo soy tu oponente ahora " dice Grulla. " muy bien hora de sentir el relampago. " dijo Po quien esta listo para luchar , Grulla se dirige a Po con gran velocidad pero Po salto al aire y hizo una patada voladora Grulla hace lo mismo y los 2 se golpearon al mismo tiempo pero la patada de Po fue mas fuerte lanzando a Grulla a unos cuantos pies de distancia. " veo que te has hecho mas fuerte " dice Grulla " ya no soy el mismo panda que cuando empeze " dice Po " en ese caso yo no la tengo que tomarla facil contigo. " dice Grulla " ha y quien dice que necesito que la cojan facil conmigo. " le respondio Po entonces los 2 guerreros empezaron a luchar Grulla tiro muchas patadas a Po , pero Po se las esquivo todas y hizo un contra ataque. " se ha vuelto mas bueno tendre que atacarlo desde el aire " penso Grulla pero justo cuando Grulla iba a volar,pero Po lo agarra por las alas y le hace una presion de llave. " ay estabien tu ganas ...tu ganas " dice Grulla, Vibora volteo a ver a su compañero quien necesitaba su ayuda. " Grulla reciste " dice Vibora quien lo iba a asisitir cuando Tigresa la detiene , ambas chicas empiesan a pelear Vibora iba atacar cuando Tigresa contra ataca y la derrota " de acuerdo ya que los demas fueron derrotado la batalla final es Po contra Tigresa. " nada va evitar que gane esas galletas " penso Po en su mente " estoy lista "dice Tigresa " muy bien que comienze la batalla " Po tanto como Tigresa se prepararon para luchar Po hizo el primer movimiento " patada de furia whhhaaaaattttttttaaaa " gritaba Po mientras atacaba, Tigresa logro esquivarse todas sus patadas y busco la mejor oportunidad para contra atacar Tigresa en ese momento lo aggara por el pie y lo lanza al aire pero Po rapido se recupera y rueda por el piso justo cuando cayo. " y bien Tigresa como lo estoy haciendo " " nada mal guerrero dragon " dice Tigresa. " esta pelea se esta poniendo buena. " dice el maestro Shifu Po y Tigresa continuan luchando, la pelea parecia no tener fin hasta que el maestro Shifu decide que ya era tiempo de que terminara. " bueno creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. " dice maestro Shifu " aww eso significa que no gane las galletas " dice Po " significa que te ganaste haron completo " dice el maestro Shifu " si whhooo " dice Po " bien creo que eso es todo por hoy " dice el maestro Shifu quien empezo a caminar para adentro del palacio. " ah y otra cosa " todos le prestaron atencion al maestro Shifu a ver que era lo que iba a decir. " les gusto lo que vieron hoy ...niños " dice el maestro Shifu " niños " dijieron Po y Tigresa al mismo tiempo. " que como supo que estabamos escondidos " pregunto Yo " te lo dije el es un maestro " dice Yang " niños que hacian escondidos. " pregunto su madre los niños salen de sus escondites " no queriamos espiar mama es solo que nunca los hemos visto entrenar y queriamos hacerlo asi que nos levantamos temprano para verlos entrenar " dice Ying " si n.. n no queriamos disturbarlos " dice haley " y cuanto tiempo llevaron ocultos " pregunto Po " no mucho solo haste que tu y mama luchaban. " dice Yang " ah eso es todo si su madre y yo solo entrnabamos tampoco era que nos estabamos lastimando verdad amor " dice Po " cierto Po " dice Tigresa , quien se puso el brazo de Po en su hombro " lo ven niños su madre y yo somos un equipo" en eso tigresa le hace un agarre y tumba a Po al suelo " oye y eso por que fue " pregunto Po " nunca bajes tu guardia " dice Tigresa. " ah claro ya lo sabia. " dice Po levantandose " pero creo que fue un poco injusto tomarme por sorpresa. dice Po " bien ya que todos estamos aqui por que no aprovechamos a desayunar " dice Tigresa " buena idea dice Grulla " Grulla " dice Yo quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a su heroe " se que no pude ver tu pelea pero me imagino que estuviste genial " dice el pequeño panda." ay gracias pequeñin pero de quien debes estar orgulloso es de tu padre " dice Grulla. " lo estoy pero papa no puede volar " dice Yo " volar ovio que no puedo volar soy un panda. " le dice Po a Tigresa " y que tal tu Mantis de seguro tu estubiste barbaro " dice Ying " um si um lo estuve pero tu padre me vencio " dice Mantis. " en serio , bueno no importa tu sigues siendo mi favorito " dice Ying ese comentario puso a Po un poco desilucionado pero el sabia que su hijo admiraba demaciado a Mantis. " ...yo creo que papa estuvo genial " dice Haley " ay gracias hijita dice Po, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de su hija. " Y tu Vibora de seguro tu estuviste espectacular. " dice Hitomi " aww gracias pequeñina si supongo que estuve bien no tan bien como tu madre claro " dice Vibora " bueno quiero aprovechar este momento para decir. " no pudo terminar la frase el maestro Shifu cuando fue interrumpido por un aldeano, que venia corriendo hacia el palacio. " n...n..nos atacan " "que quienes los atacan " pregunto el maestro Shifu. " no lo se solo se, solo se que tienen armas y se dirigen asi aca. " dijo el el aldeano. " chicos vayan al valle y averiguen que esta pasando"dice el maestro Shifu " por fin un poco de acion "dijo Yo , quien iba a correr asi el valle solo para ser detenido por su padre. " lo siento Yo pero esto es muy peligroso "dice Po aguantando a su hijo por el brazo " pero papa podemos ayudar." dice Yo " niños haganle caso a su padre esto es muy peligroso para ustedes." dice Tigresa " pero mama " dice Yo " nada de peros quedencen aqui " ordeno su madre. " maestro Shifu puede cuidar de ellos mientras salvamos el valle " le pregunto Tigresa a Shifu. " si claro " dice maestro Shifu " muy bien vamonos " ordeno Tigresa " lo siento niños pero es por su propio bien. " dice Po antes de irse.

en el valle

todos los aldeanos corrian y gritaban por sus vida cuando por fin el guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco aparecen. " muy bien donde se encuentran esos villanos " pregunto Po " yo no veo a nadie " dice Mantis. " ESO ES POR QUE ESTAN MIRANDO EN EL LUGAR EQUIVOCADO " grito uno de los atacantes desde el cielo el guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco miran asi arriba y ven una especie de arma voladora que les permitia a los atacantes volar. " QUE ellos pueden volar dice Po sorprendido tanto como los furiosos cinco quienes tambien estaban inpactados. " hahaha no solamente podemos volar tambien podemos hacer esto " dice el atacante,halando una cuerda que hizo que el arma botara fuego. " CUIDADO " grito Tigresa Po y los furiosos cinco se equivan el ataque y quedan aun mas impactados. " como es posible un arma que les permite volar y disparar fuego al mismo tiempo " dijo Mono " que clase de arma es esa " pregunto Mantis " no lo se pero si no los detenemos pronto quemaran a todo el valle. " dice Tigresa. "hahaha ahora quemenlo todo no dejan nada vivo " dice el atacante todos los villanos empesaron a disparar fuego al valle quemando todo lo que habia en su camino. " rapido alguien tiene un plan " dijo Mantis, Po se levanta de su escondite y grita " Grulla RAPIDO A LAS DE JUSTICIA " dijo Po. Grulla rapido entendio lo que Po trato de decir y volo hasta alcansar las maqunas. " hahaha estas listo para rostisarte " dijo el atacante Grulla estira las alas y grita " ALAS DE JUSTICIA... COCOOOOAAAAAA " entonces se forma una fuerte garafa de viento que desvia a las armas y hace que pierdan el control, haciendo que algunas de ellas cayeran al suelo. " AHORA " grito Tigresa entonces Po tanto como los furiosos cinco van corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las maquinas " no se queden ahi parados enciendanlas. " en ese momento los furiosos cinco como el guerrero dragon los atacaron antes de que pudieran activar las armas. " ahora si me vas a dar explicaciones " dijo Po aguantando al atacante. " ah si y que clase de explicaciones te devo " dice el atacante " podrias empesar por quien eres y por que atacas a nuestro valle. " dice Po. " para empesar my nombre es wun long y esto lo hago a ordenes de mis amos. " dice wun long " ah si y se puede saber quienes son tus amos " pregunto Po " no preferias esto. "dice wung long , y aggara a Po por el brazo y activa el arma que despego de cantaso, enviandolo a los dos al aire " PO " grito Tigresa " whhaaaaoooaa " gritaba Po mientras estaba en el aire. "hahaha una vez que acabe contigo mis amos estaran muy satifechos. " dice wun long quien estaba apunto de sortarlo cuando Po le aggara la el brazo " ni creas que te lo voy a poner facil " dice Po " OYE SUELTAME. "

en el palacio jade

el maestro Shifu meditaba tranquilamente cuando escucho un ruido " guarden silencio quieren estoy tratando de meditar. " dice el maestro Shifu " DIJE que guardaran sile..." fueron las unicas palabras que le salieron de la boca cuando volteo a ver a nada mas ni nada menos que a Tai lung "hhmmm tanto tiempo no cree usted maestro Shifu. " t..t... tu pero como " se pregunto Shifu " anda maestro Shifu no pongas esa cara voy a pensar que no estas feliz de verme " dice Tai lung en tono sarcasmo. " no lo estoy y que es lo que haces aqui" pregunto el maestro Shifu " vine a tomar mi venganza... y tambien vine a conocer a mi ...sobrino " dice Tai lung en tono de voz maliciosa " los niños " penso Shifu. sin ninguna albertencia Tai lung se le lanza a atacar al maestro Shifu pero el maestro Shifu contra ataca ambos empesaron a peliar cuerpo a cuerpo cuando el maestro Shifu le tira una patada a Tai lung enviandolo a unos pies de distancia, Tai lung se rie y dice " eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si que te tas poniendo viejo. " Shifu intenta meter otra patada voladora pero falla fatalmente cuando Tai lung le aggara la patada y lo restralla contra la pared. " no hay ningun truco tuyo que yo no conosca " dice Tai lung " ah si pues que tal esto " dice Shifo cuando disparo un laser de la mano lanzando a Tai lung almenos 20 pies de distancia, Tai lung cai al suelo y rapido se recupera. " tal vez te he supestimado " dice Tai lung Shifu lanzo el laser otra vez pero Tai lung se lo esquiva y le mete una patada al suelo haciendo que la tierra a su alrededor se rompiera. " q...que fue ese ruido" pregunto Haley " no lo se pero deveriamos aberiguarlo " dice Yang los niños todos se dirigen a donde se encontraban Shifu y Tai lung , devuelta ala pelea Shifu le metia patadas y puños a Tai lung pero ninguno tuvo effecto Tai lung los avia bloqeado. Tai lung da un salto en el aire Shifu hace lo mismo y ambos rompen el techo, peleando en el aire hasta que Tai lung lo agarra por el cuello y le hace una presion de llave en el aire, cuando ambos cain al suelo Tai lung estaba encima de Shifu aorcandolo. " donde esta " pregunta Tai lung " el guerrero dragon no esta aqui " dice Shifu " no a hablo de el estoy hablando de su hijo " dice Tai lung " nunca... te ….dejare haserle... daño a los niños " dice Shifu quien apenas podia respiral. " niños bueno eso lo cambia todo " dice Tai lung sotaldo al maestro Shifu. " como ...fue … que sobreviviste al agarre wushu " pregunta el maestro Shifu ,Tai lung se rie y dice " no lo recuerdas use la tecnica de escape que tu me enseñaste. " " dice Tai lung preparandose para acabar con Shifu cuando escucho a uno de los niños decir. "Oye deja empaz a nuestro maestro " dice Yang valientemente " vaya vaya vine por el señuelo pero parece que el señuelo vino a mi. " dice Tai lung " NO " grito Shifu quien hizo un ultimo intento por salvar a los niños pero en eso Tai lung le mete un puño dejando al maestro Shifu debil y vulnerable Shifu le dio una ultima mirada a Tai lung y dice. " no sabes ...cuanto me...arrepiento de ...haberte enseñado esa... tecnica de escape" Tai lung se molesto tanto que golpeo al maestro Shifu en un punto vital dejandolo paralizado. " maestro Shifu " gritaron todos al mismo tiempo , Tai lung se acerca alos niños y dice " no se preocupen niños no les voy hacer daño al...menos no aun." dice Tai lung enserando a los niños en una haula de hierro. " por favor maestro Shifu despierte ayudenos " decia Haley " MAESTRO SHIFU " grito Yang todos los niños gritaban pero , era inutil el maestro Shifu estaba paralizado por el ataque de Tai lung.

con el guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco

los furiosos cinco luchaban con los atacacantes cuando escucharon un " whhhoooooaaaa " Tigresa volteo a ver a Po en peligro. " PO " grito Tigresa, mientras que Po Wung long luchaban en los aire los furiosos cinco estaban ocupados luchando con los atacantes que estaban en el suelo. " Grulla ve a ayudar a Po " le ordena Tigresa. " entendido " dice Grulla volando hacia donde se encontraba la maquina. " vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda " dice Mantis " algueien dijo ayuda " los furiosos voltean hacia atras para ver al maestro Buey tormenta y el maestro Croc. " maestro Buey tormenta maestro Croc que hacen aqui " pregunto Mono " vinimos de visita y nos topamos con esto... creo que van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible " dice el maestro Buey tormenta " alguien sabe donde se encuentra Po. " pregunto el maestro Croc " se encuentra a ya arriba "dice Mono señalando hacia donde volaba la maquina. " si se cai de esa altura va estar muerto " dice el maestro Croc , Tigresa lo mira con una cara que dice no vuelvas a decir eso o te dare la palisa de tu vida, Grulla volo a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Po. " Po salta amigo " Po sin pensar 2 veces salta de la maquina y Grulla lo agarra en el aire mientras que wun long pierde el control de la maquina y cai al suelo, Po y Grulla aterisan justo donde cayo wun long con el arma

" muy bien ahora si me vas a dar explicaciones. " dijo Po " saludos panda " dice una voz saliendo del humo " no puede ser... esa voz "dice Po mirando a la imagen del humo que empezo a aclararse dando la imagen de un pavo real "sorpresa soy yo " dice Shen " tu pero ...como " dijo Po " me gustaria quedarme a charlar pero tengo una venganza por cumplir. " en ese momento aparcen los furiosos cinco con el maestro Buey tormenta y el maestro croc queienes tambien se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Shen. " adios panda nos volveremos a encontrar " dice Shen sacando unas bombas de humo. " PO CUIDADO " grito Tigresa quien se le tira encima para protegerlo, los demas todos se hagachan cuando Shen dispara las bombas de humo y se escapa. " que era eso " pregunto Po " bombas de humo... las utilisaban antes para escapes rapidos " explico Tigresa. " no puedo creer que Shen siga vivo " dijo el maestro Buey tormenta " tampoco yo " dice Po " como sobrevivio es lo de menos ahora ay que preocuparnos por lo que esta planeando...regresemos al palacio. " dice Tigresa .cuando regresan al palacio encontraron el lugar todo destrosado y el maestro Shifu inconciente. " maestro Shifu " dijieron sus estudiantes quienes van corriendo hacia el " maestro Shifu... el esta " Vibora se desliza a donde se encuentra el maestro Shifu y pone su cabeza en su pecho para sentir sus latidos del corazon y dice. " chicos el esta vivo. " dice Vibora todos se aliviaron al escuchare eso , hasta que Tigresa se dio cuenta de algo muy importante sus hijos " LOS NIÑOS " fue corriendo a la entrada del palacio y le mete una patada a la entrada rompiendo la puerta en cantos. " YING , YANG , YO , HALEY ,HITOMI " grito Tigresa pero fue inutil no obtuvo respuestas de sus hijos. " Y LOS NIÑOS DONDE ESTAN LOS NIÑOS " pregunto Tigresa preocupada " T ..Tai lung se los … llevo " dice el maestro shifu recuperando su conciencia. " QUE " dijo Tigresa " Tai lung pero como eso posible si el esta " iba a decir Mantis cuando fue interumpido por Shifu " no el sigue vivo " dice Shifu. " pero como puede ser si yo use el agarre de wushu es imposible escaparse de el " dice Po " no no es imposible yo le enseñe una tecnica de escape. " dice el maestro Shifu. " entonces el tambien sigue vivo "dice Po " a que terefieres guerrero dragon " pregunto el maestro shifu " a que hace un rato vimos a Shen y el tambien estaba vivo. " dice Po " oigan ustedes no creen que Shen y tai lung unieron fuerzas o si " dijo Mantis " si es asi esto se a puesto mas peligroso... Tai lung solo es una amenaza unido con shen quien sabe de que son capazes de hacer. " dice el maestro Buey tormenta. " Po yo deveras lo siento nunca pense que Tai lung usaria la tecnica de escape. " dice el maestro Shifu " NO PENSO QUE LA UTILIZARIA EN NUESTRA CONTRA " DIJO Tigresa molesta con su maestro " Tigresa estas en todo tu derecho de estar molesta pero lo menos que me imaginaba era que se llevaria alos niños. " LO MENOS QUE SE IMAGINABA ERA QUE UTILIZARIA UNA TECNICA DE ESCAPE QUE USTED LE ENSEÑO Y QUE AHORA GRACIAS A ESO TIENE EN SUS MANOS A MIS HIJOS " dice Tigresa , todos se quedaron sorprendidos de como Tigresa le hablaba a su maestro " tigresa tranquilizate " dice Vibora " tranquilizarme como quieres que me tranquilize cuando la vida de mis hijos corre peligro. " dijo Tigresa " que vamos hacer de seguro es una trampa " dice Grulla " te dire que vamos hacer vamos a salvar a mis hijos. " dice Po "pero Po que tal si Grulla tiene razon y es una trampa dice Vibora " trampa o no tienen a mis hijos y no voy a permitir que se salgan con la suya. " dice Po " estas loco eso puede ser sucidio " dice Mantis " Po yo ire contigo " dice tigresa " tambien nosotros " dicen Grulla y Vibora " yo tambien ire " dice Mono " todavia pienso que es suicidio pero de todas formas ire contigo. " dijo Mantis " pero esperen y el maestro Shifu " " ustedes vayan por Tai lung y Shen , nosotros cuidaremos del maestro Shifu " dice el maestro buey tormenta " gracias maestro Croc y maestro Buey tormenta " anda ve a salvar tu familia nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aqui " dice maestro Croc " gracias vamonos amigos " dice Po.

Tai lung y shen tienen en sus manos a los hijos de Po que es lo que haran con ellos , no olviden comentar


	9. Capitulo 7

Kung fu panda 3

capitulo 7

anda ve a salvar a tu familia nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aqui " dice el maestro croc " gracias vamos amigos " dice Po. quien se dirigia asi la salida del palacio cuando oye a Mantis decir " oigan me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante. " Po se detiene a escuchar al insecto " que ocure Mantis ? " pregunto Po " me acabo de enterar que ni siquiera sabemos donde se encuentran Tai lung y Shen " " ah es cierto como los vamos a encontrar si ni siquiera sabemos donde buscar. " dice Po " maestro Shifu que acaso usted no sabe donde se podria encontrar Tai lung " pregunto Vibora el maestro Shifu hace un es fuerzo por levantarse y le responde " no tengo idea...pero si se quienes deben tenerla " dice el maestro Shifu. " quien " pregunto Tigresa mirando seriamente a su maestro. " sus secuaces deben saber donde es su escondite vallan al valle paz todavia hay tiempo " dice el maestro Shifu Tigresa sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigio al valle lo mas rapido que pudo " Tigresa espera " le dijo Po pero ella no lo ignoro y siguio camino al valle " deveriamos seguirla en su estado es capaz de hacer una locura " dice Vibora " si yo tambien pienso lo mismo " dice Po quien nunca a via visto a Tigresa tan desesperada. todos corrieron detras de ella Tigresa corria con la esperanza de que los atacantes todavia se encontraran en el valle para su mala suerte los atacantes ya se habian marchado junto con Shen. " Tigresa lo sentimos mucho " dice Vibora con cara de desepcion Tigresa estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas de encontrar a sus hijos cuando ve a un lobo uno de los secuaces de Shen y probablemente de Tai lung tambien. " OYE " grito Tigresa el lobo se percata y empiesa a correr cuando Tigresa le salta encima y lo detiene agarrandolo por el cuello " DONDE ESTAN " pregunto Tigresa, el lobo quien apenas podia respirar dice " no se...de ..quien me... hablas " dijo el lobo. " MIS HIJOS DONDE ESTAN …. SE QUE TIENEN A MIS NIÑOS AHORA DIME DONDE ESTAN " dijo Tigresa en un tono amenasante. " le juro que yo no se nada el amo Shen solo nos mando atacar el valle no sabia nada acerca del secuestro de unos niños lo juro " dijo el lobo asustado, Tigresa no le creyo y saca sus garas para matarlo haste que escucho a po decir. " Tigresa no lo hagas se que estas desesperado por encontrar a nuestros hijos yo tambien lo estoy pero no hay que llegar a estos extremos " dice Po. " si por favor hagale caso al panda yo no se nada " dice el lobo. " pero si sabes donde esta tu amo " dice Tigresa a pretandolo con mas fuerzas casi dejandolo sin oxigeno " donde se encuentran " pregunto Tigresa " el amo Shen y el amo Tai lung se encuentran en lo mas alto de una montaña en las cavernas sagradas de xuan. "dice el lobo "asi que es cierto Tai lung y Shen habian unido fuerzas " penso Tigresa " eso es todo lo que se... hora por favor dejeme ir " dijo el lobo , Tigresa lo suelta ya que consiguio la informacion que necesitaba. " ya se donde se encuentran " dice Tigresa " donde " pregunto Mono " en las cavernas de xuan rapido no hay tiempo que perder " dice Tigresa " y que tan lejos queda ese lugar de aqui " pregunta Mantis , " es a 6 horas lejos de aqui ...conosco un camino mas corto que nos llebara mas rapido " dice Tigresa . " oye y que hacemos con el ?" pregunto Grulla Tigresa volteo a ver al lobo quien temblaba de miedo " dejenlo es un pobre y patetico secuas que fue abandonado por su amo. " dice Tigresa todos la siguen po volteo a ver al lobo que estaba tirado en el suelo y antes de irse dice " oye um gracias por la informacion " dijo Po y con eso se voltea y se va, mientras que por otro lado Shen habia llegado a las cavernas, estaba de muy buen humor ya que su plan habia salido tal como lo esperaba ahora solo faltaba que Tai lung traiga al hijo de Po para que todo ande tal como lo habian planeado. " Amo Shen " dice uno de los secuaces " ay por que me tienen que interrumpir cuando estoy pensando " dice Shen " disculpe amo Shen es solo que tenemos informacion de que uno de los lobos se quedo atras en el valle " dijo el secuas " si ya lo se " dice Shen " ya lo sabia " dice el secuas un poco confundido. " si tenia que dejar atras a un mensajero alguie que les revelara la localisacion de donde estamos. " dice Shen " pero amo Shen entonces el enemigo sabra donde estamos. " Shen sonrie y dice " eso es precisamente lo que quiero... y ahora si no tienes nada mas que reportar vete tengo mucho trabajo por hacer " dice Shen " eh si amo " dice el secuas quien se levanta y se va. " donde estara Tai lung ya abra cumplido con la segunda parte del plan " se pregunto Shen en ese preciso momento a parece Tai lung con una haula de hierro " vaya vaya hasta que por fin llegas estaba empesando a pensar que tu viejo maestro te estaba dando problemas y ...trajiste al mocoso "pregunto Shen Tai lung se rie y dice " no... traje la mercancia completa " dice Tai lung tirando la haula en la mesa. Shen se acerca y se rie " hahaha asi estos son los famosos hijos del guerrero dragon eh " dice Shen riendose. " mira nada mas si son tan indefensos hahaha " dice shen " a quien les llamas indefensos pavo real " dice Yang quien se puso entre medio de sus hermanos menores para protegerlos. " quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren de nosotros" pregunto Ying " vaya vaya creo que sus padres no le han hablado acerca de nostros tu que opinas de eso Tai lung " dice Shen " pues opino que ya que sus padres no les han hablado de nosotros deberiamos al menos decirles quienes somos " dice Tai lung " veran niños su padre fue el que me robo el titulo del guerrero dragon. " dice Tai lung " si y tambien fue el que acabo con mis planes de dominar a toda china " dice Shen " entonces ustede lo que buscan es venganza contra nuestro papa " asi es pequeñin lo unico que queremos es desasernos de su padre " dice Shen en tono de burla " su plan va a fallar nuestro papa es el guerrero dragon " dice Yang " si el y los furiosos cinco los van a detener ya lo veran " dice Yo esto ocassiona que Tai lung y Shen se rian " y ustedes de que se rien " pregunto Hitomi con su tono rudo de siempre " de eso mismo de que ustedes creen que su padre vendra a salvarlos " dice Shen riendose " no creemos que nos va salvar sabemos que nos va salvar " dice Yang " hahaha su padre no los va poder salvar por que una vez que venga por ustedes caira en nuestra trampa "dice Tai lung " cual trampa " pregunto Haley preocupada por el bien de su padre " pues si tanto quieren saber Shen y yo hemos creado un arma para volar y dispara fuego ni su padre ni los furiosos cinco tiene oportunidad contra nuestra arma " dice Tai lung " eso es mentira no existe tal cosa como un arma que vuele y dispare fuego " dice Ying " TRAIGAN EL ARMA " dice Shen " los gorilas train un arma gigantesca con alas y que tenia en el centro que tenia una especie de tanque de petroleo que le permitia votar y disparar fuego a su dispocicion " y bien a que le llamas a eso pequeñin " dice Shen los niños quedaron impactados por el arma " entonces si existe " dice Ying " si y con esta arma a nuestra dispocicion acabaremos con todo tanto el valle de paz como su papi moriran " dice Shen riendose maliciosamente mientras vei el rostro de horor en los ojos de los ñinos y con eso el y Tai lung se van, " wun long " llamo amo Tai lung " pregunto wun long " si avisale a los demas secuaces que se preparen para la llegada del guerrero dragon " dice Tai lung " entendido amo " dice wun long quien se va a darle aviso a los demas secuaces mientras que Shen y Tai lung proceden con el plan

" nos mandaron a llamar amo Tai lung y amo Shen " si preparen todas las armas estaremos esperando una llegada muy importante " dijo Shen " entedndido " dicen los secuaces " y bien que hacemos con estos niños " dice Tai lung " ellos vendran con nosotros no quiero que se pierdan del espectaculo " dice Shen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

con el guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco

el guerrero dragon como los furiosos cinco se dirigian a las cavernas de xuan donde se encontrarian con los niños " no se preocupen niños voy a salvarlos " penso Po mientras que corria, Po solo tenia una cosa en mente y era salvar a sus hijos no importa lo que cueste " Grulla vuela lo mas alto posible y dinos que tan lejos estamos " ordeno Tigresa Grulla volo lo mas alto que pudo desde el cielo ve a una ciudad. " OIGAN CHICOS CREO QUE LLEGAMOS " grito Grulla desde e cielo todos se detienen " wow este lugar si que es grande " dice Po " Po concentrate no vinomos de turistas hay que encontrar las cavernas de xuan " dice Tigresa " no son aquellas " dice Vibora señalando las montañas con la cola " haya estan las cavernas de xuan dijo Tigresa

" por fin llegamos no se preocupen niños ya estamos de camino " penso Po quien estaba mas que determinado a salvar a sus hijos no importa el precio que tuviera que pagar " Shen y Tai lung de seguro nos estaran esperando por la parte de alfrente de la montañas asi que la vamos a rodear por atras de esa manera no nos veran venir " dice Tigresa " buen plan si no fuera por que hay maquinas voladoras que nos pueder rastrar desde el cielo " dice Po " ah si de eso me encargo yo dice Grulla " perfecto Grulla tu te encargaras de vigilar al enemigo por los aires y nos avisaras cuando es seguro " dijo Tigresa " entendido " dice Grulla " los demas por aca " ordena Tigresa los demas la siguen menos Grulla quien volaba por los aires todos rodearon la montaña para no toparse con el enemigo. Y empesaron a escalar la montaña mientras que Grulla velaba por los aires alguna señal del enemigo " no hay señal del enemigo por aqui " penso Grulla cuando ve a unas imagenes que se acercaban a el, no pudo ver bien por la neblina pero cuando la imagen se empiesa a aclaral ve que era una de las armas. " un intruso esto sera divertido " dijo el secuas halando la cuerda que hacia que el arma disparara fuego Grulla rapido se lo esquiva pero de lo que no se percato fue de que el fuego le habia quemado una de las alas " AAHH mi ala " dijo Grulla " hahaha ahora te tengo en mis manos " dijo el secuas " eso crees " dice grulla cuando le rompe la ala al arma eso ocasiono que el arma perdiera el control y justo cuando se iba a estrellar Grulla lo salva de una muerte tragica " tu me salvaste " dice el secuas Grulla lo baja y dice " bueno se que somos enemigos pero no te podia dejar morir de esa manera " dice Grulla " entonces le debo mi vida " dice el secuas Grulla sonrie y dice " no me deves nada yo solo hice lo correcto " " pero pude averlo matado " dice el lobo " si pero no lo hiciste " dice Grulla " por lo menos digame su nombre " dice el lobo " Grulla Y el tuyo " pregunto Grulla " Shong " dice el lobo " bien shong me gustaria quedarme hablar pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos " dice Grulla " tenga cuidado el amo Shen y el amo Tai lung los estan esperando con un gran ejercito " dijo Shong " gracias por la alvertencia " dice Grulla y con eso se despide y se dirige hacia sus amigos

en las cavernas de xuan

todos los secuaces estaban vigilando las entradas para la llegada del guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco todos el lugar estaba rodeado de guardias era casi imposible para una mosca entrar y no ser descubierta. " Oigan que hacen aqui parados que no saben que el amo Shen nos mando a llamar " dijo Wung long, los secuaces dejan su posiciones y siguen al gorila hasta el la guarida de sus amos, Donde se encontraban todos los secuaces reunidos. Todos los secuaces incluyendo a[ wun long el mas fiel y leal de todos sus secuaces] se preguntaba por que el amo Shen y amo Tai lung los mandaron a llamar. Todos murmullaban entre si mismos cuando escucharon al amo Shen decir " silencio ...veo que muchos de ustedes tienen curiosidad de saber por que los mandamos a llamar " todos los secuaces se mantubieron en silencio esperando la respuesta de sus amos " los mandamos a llamar por que nuestros enemigos se a proximan deseguro ya deben de estar en camino... queriamos hacer un punto claro antes de que llegen " dice Tai lung " y cual es eseo punto amo Tai lung " pregunto uno de los secuaces " nadie debe ponerle una mano encima al guerrero dragon mas que Shen y yo esta esto claro " le pregunta Tai lung a los secuaces, todos gritan si en union y le aplauden a la gran maldad que tenian sus amos

" de acuerdo ahora vayan y regresen a sus puestos "dice Shen, todos regresan a su antiguas posiciones. Mientra que por otro lado Po y los furiosos cinco habian terminado de escalar la montaña el lugar estaba redea de guardias de arriba y abajo era imposible no ser descubierto "

" que vamos hacer este lugar esta rodeado de guardias " dice Vibora.

" te dire que vamos hacer vamos a tomarlos por sorpresa " dice Po acercandose a los secuaces para tomarlos por sorpresa " oye sabes que es lo que planean el amo Shen y el amo Tai lung " pregunto uno de los secuaces " ni idea pero si se que si no hacemos caso nos van a arrrfggghh " fue lo unico que puedo decir cuando Po lo agarra por el cuello y le hace una presion de llave " oye que te succe arrgghh " Tigresa le hace lo mismo al otro guardia y los dejan inconcientes " oigan que hacen durmiendo en el trabajo despierten " dice uno de los gorilas " DIJE QUE DESPIERTEN " dice el gorila " Po y sus amigos aprovechan que esta distraido y siguieron caminando cuando el gorila volteo a ver a Po y sus amigos " INTRUSOS " dice el gorila esto llama la atencion de los demas secuaces y todos se dirigen a donde se encontraban Po y sus amigos " muy bien esto no salio como lo habiamos planeado " dice Po " tu crees " dijo Mantis " por fin los tenemos " dijo el gorila los furiosos cinco tanto como Po hacen sus poses de batalla " eso lo que ustedes creen AHORA " grito Tigresa entonces Po la agarra y la lanza al aire y Tigresa le mete una patada voladora en la cara al gorila mientras que Po grito " PIES DE FURIA " grito Po quien empezo a meter muchas patadas a una gran velocidad extrema dandole a todos los que se opusieran en su camino, mandando a todos su oponentes volando dejandolos a todos inconcientes " bien hecho Po " dice Tigresa " buena tecnica pero eso no funcionara conmigo " dice el gorila " ah no y que tal esto " dijo dice Vibora haciendo que se pegara a el mismo manipulando su brazo con su cola " tendras que hacer mejor que eso para detenerme " dijo el gorila cuando Tigresa le mete una patada en la cara tumbandolo al suelo dejandolo inconciente " soy yo o es que eso fue demasiado facil " dice Mantis " ahora viene la parte mas dificil " dice Tigresa " salvar a nuestros hijos de Shen y Tai lung " dijo Po terminando la frase por ella

con Shen y Tai lung y los niños

Tai lung y Shen se encontraban en la cima de la montaña esperando la llegada del guerrero dragon y los furiosos cinco. " y bien crees que vayan a venir " pregunto Tai lung. " claro que vendran no van a dejar a sus hijos abandonados " dice Shen. " no me refiero a eso me refiero a que si vendran solos o con refuerzo es decil despues de todo ellos deben sospechar que es una trampa " dice Tai lung, " hm aunque traigan refuerzo no les servira de nada nuestras armas son mas poderosas ademas nosotros tambien tenemos un ejercito " dice Shen. " tienes razon este lugar esta rodeado no hay manera de que no sean descubierto si estubieran aqui ya lo hubieramos sabido " dice Tai lung. " eso es lo que ustedes creen nuestros padres son mas astutos de lo que ustedes piensas. " dice Yang " SILENCIO " dice Tai lung golpeando la haula donde se encontraban los pequeñines " ya tuve suficiente de ustedes si no se callan los voy a callar a las fuerza " " oye quitale tus manos de encima a mis hijos " dijo Po Tai lung y Shen se voltean a ver al guerrero dragon los furiosos cinco. " Papa " gritaron los niños de felicidad al ver a su padre " pero como este lugar esta rodeado de guardias como pudo haber llegado sin que no nos a hayamos dado cuenta " dice Shen. " eso es lo demenos " dice Tai lung " lo importante es que cayo justo en nuestra trampa " le dice Tai lung a Shen " si es cierto " dice Shen " ha trampa cual trampa " dice Po " Papa Cuidado " grito Haley Po y sus amigos se voltean a ver que estaban rodeado por las armas voladoras " devaras pensabas que no ibamos a estar preparados para tu llegada " dice Shen " ATAQUEN " ordenaron Shen y Tai lung.

bueno lo siento pero hasta qui les llega este capitulo por favor esperen el proximo :)


	10. Capitulo 8

Kung fu panda 3

capitulo 8

hola chicos quiero a gradecerles a muchos de ustedes por sus comentarios se que algunos de ustedes solo me conocen por tifafanlockheart , me gustaria conocer a muchos de ustedes me pueden encontrar en facebook o me pueden enviar un mensaje privado en fanfiction net y yo les envio mi acuenta , bueno sin mas tiempo que perder aqui les traigo el capitulo 8

po y los furiosos cinco se encontraban rodeados por las armas voladoras. " deveras pensabas que no ibamos a estar preparado para tu llegada " " ATAQUEN " ordenaron Shen y Tai lung " YA ESCUCHARON A LOS AMOS ataquen a todos menos al panda Po y los furiosos cinco se pusieron en sus poses de batalla " oigan escuche bien o dijo que nadie atacara al panda " dijo Po cuando una de las armas se dirigia hacia el " PO CUIDADO " grito Tigresa , Po rapido se lanza al suelo y se esquiva el ataque " Po concentrate " dijo Tigresa en su pose de batalla. " alguien tiene idea de como pelear contra algo que puede volar y disparar fuego a la vez " pregunto Mantis " destruyan las maquines " dijo Tigresa " oh claro como a mi no se me occurio eso... o ya se POR QUE ES UN SUICIDIO " dice Mantis quien fue ignorado por sus amigos

, Tigresa da un salto en el aire cai en una de las maquinas y le mete un puño rompiendo la ala de la maquina cuando la maquina se iba a estrellar Tigresa rapido salta a la proxima maquina y tambien le rompe el ala lugo salta de maquina en maquinas rompiendolas a todas con su gran fuerza.

Con Mono y Vibora

Mientras que por otro lado una de las maquinas se dirigio asi Mono y Vibora " Mono ahora " dijo Vibora Mono y Vibora entonces saltan encima de la maquina y cain encima del gorila que estaba guiando la maquina. " OIGAN " dijo el gorila intentando atacarlos caundo Vibora se enrolla en su cuello y manos mientras que Mono lo atacaba " rapido Mono no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda sugetarlo " dice Vibora. , Mono y y gorila luchaban minetras que Vibora lo intentaba sugetarlo con mas fuerza. cuando le iba meter un puño a Mono pero no se percato de que Vibora seguia enrollada en sus brazos e hizo que se golpiare el mismo Mono a provecha esta oprotunidad y le mete un puño en el estomago,minetras que Vibora hizo que se metiera un puño en la nariz esto hizo que el gorila chillara de dolor " ouch mi nariz " Mono a provecha y le mete una patada voladora en la cara tumbandolo de su asiento " eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con el maestro Mo " no termino su frase cuando Vibora grita " MONO " dijo Vibora en voz alta " si gracias Vibora aunque yo no pensaba en gritarlo solo " " no Mono mira " dijo Vibora señalando volante " WHHHHHAAAA" grito Mono al ver que nadie conducia. Mono rapido toma el volante y empiesa a conducir la maquina " dale a la izquierda " dice Vibora " um... tu izquierda o mi izquierda " pregunto Mono un poco confundido " no sabes cual es tu izquierda " dice Vibora sorprendida " que quieres yo nunca fui a la escuela " " que clase de guerrero no sabe distinguir izquierda a derrecha "" Mono y Vibora siguieron discutiendo.

con Grulla y Mantis

mientras que grulla por otro lado se encontraba rodeado por las maquinas voladoras " ha ahora te tenemos " dijo uno de los lobos " yo no diria lo mismo " respondio grulla quien uso una tecnica de viento. Creando un pequeño pero muy poderoso remolino " aaaahhhh " gritaron los secuaces quienes tuvieron que saltar de sus maquinas que estaban a punto de estrellarse contra los arboles. Mientras caian Mantis saltaba encima de los secuaces y los paraliza atacandolos de la misma manera que Tai lung ataco al maestro shifu dejando los completamente paralizados.

Con el guerrero dragon

mientras que con Po " paz interior ,paz interior ,paz interior " repitio Po muchas veces en su cuando de pronto sale una energia azul de sus manos. cuando una de las maquinas disparo fuego Po rapido dispara de sus manos esa energia azul que estaba enfocando en sus manos cuando el laser y el fuego chocan uno contra el otro forma una gran explocion que hizo que la mayoria de las maquinas perdieran el control y se estrellaran.

Con Tai lung y Shen y los niños

" GRRRR como es que nos estan derrotando dice Tai lung molesto " ssiiiiiii " gritaban los niños al ver que sus padres estaban ganando " TRAIGAN A LOS FLECHEROS " grito Shen molesto " eh si amo " dijo wung long que estaba al lado de sus amos vigilando la haula de los niños. Con eso wung long deja su posicion y se va a buscar los flecheros " no podemos peermitir que ese sucio panda se salga con la suya " dijo Shen molesto " OYE cuidado de como te expresas de nuestro papa " dijo Hitomi " disfruten su victoria hasta que les dure niños por que Shen y yo estamos a punto de acabar con esto " dice Tai lung " si nuestro papa los detuvo una vez lo puede hacer de nuevo " dice Yo " no esta vez pequeñin" dice Tai lung.

Con wung lung y los flecheros

" RAPIDO LOS AMOS NECESITAN MAS AYUDA " dice wung long, los flecheros rapido salen hacia fuera entre ellos estaba shong [ el que fue rescatado por Grulla] con la esperanza de que su salvador no sea uno de los intrusos. Los flecheros rapido empiensan a disparar sus flechas al guerrero dragon y a los furiosos cinco " oh vamos como se supone que peliemos con maquinas voladoras y flecheros al mismo tiempo " dice Po " si que acaso no saben jugar justo "dice Mantis " hahaha somos malos recuerdas no jugamos justo " dice el flechero " nosotros tampoco " dicen Mono y Vibora en union quienes seguian trepados encima de la maquina voladora Vibora hala la cuerda que asia que la maquina votara fuego y la maquina empezo a votar fuego y le quema la cola a uno de los flecheros, esto hace que el lobo saltara a una charco de agua que habia en el suelo." van a pagar por eso " dice el flechero tomando su flecha y apuntando a la maquina " ahora los tengo " dice mientras soltaba la flecha que le da justo al tanque de petrolio que hacia que la maquina botara fuego y "Mono " dijo Vibora al ver que la flecha le habia dado al tanque,esto haria que el arma explotara Mono y Vibora saltan de la maquina que exploto en el aire. Mono y Vibora cain hilesos pero cain en los brazos del gorila con quien lucharon cuando estaban trepados en la maquina." ahora me podre desquitar por haberme hecho que me golpiara mi nariz " dice el gorila cuando aggara a Vibora por el cuello, " VIBORA " grito Mono quien intento ayudar a su amiga metiendole una patada voladora en el estomago al gorila pero no le hizo effecto " hmm mi turno " dice el gorila quien le mete una patada a Mono enviandolo al menos 20 pies de distancia " haha ahora donde estaba " dijo el gorila quien estaba estrangulando a Vibora " Vibora resiste " dijo Grulla volando lo mas rapido possible hasta donde se encontraba Vibora. " ni un paso mas o ufff " fue todo lo que pudo deceir el gorila cuando Grulla lo golpea con su ala en la cara, el gorila intenta meterle un puño a Grulla cuando en eso se libera Vibora de su aggare y se enrolla en sus pies haciendo que perdiera el que Grulla le tira una variedad de patadas tumbando al gorila al suelo " nunca te metas con Vibora " dice Grulla molesto ,quien no se percato de que uno de los flecheros lanzo una flecha asi el " amo Grulla cuidado " grito shong corriendo asi donde se encontraba Grulla , " que " dijo Grulla cuando sintio que algo lo habia empujado Grulla voltea a ver a shong el mismo lobo aquien el le salvo la vida. se encontraba ahora con una flecha espetada en su corazon " SHONG " Grito Grulla volando asi donde se encontraba el lobo herido " arrggg... se ...encun...tra...bien ...amo ...Grulla " pregunto shong " por que lo hiciste shong " pregunto Grulla " ya...se..lo...dije...le debo urgh...mi vida " dice shong " pues parece que ahora estamos a mano " dice Grulla cuando ve que shong toma su ultimo aliento y sira sus ojos Grulla ve a su nuevo amigo morir y siera los ojos mientras que se quita el sombrero, en ese preciso momento el gorila se levanta iba atacar a Grulla cuando Vibora grita " GRULLA CUIDADO " Grulla rapido se esquiva el ataque volando al aire mientras que Vibora se enrolla en su mano y lo hace golpierase a si mismo " no toques a mi novio " decia Vibora mientras hacia que se golpiara el mismo " Vibora … me llamaste ...tu...novio " dice Grulla quien tambien se une a asistirla " ay...lo siento ...no... sabia que te molestaria " dice Vibora con su tono preocupante de que el no sintiera lo mismo " no...no me molesta alcontrario yo tambien pienso en ti como eso como mi ….novia dice Grulla esquivandoce un ataque del gorila " ay en serio que lindo " dijo Vibora mientras golpiaba con su cola al gorila " y cuando fue que te enteraste que te gustaba " preguto Grulla mientras ayudaba a Vibora, metiendole una patada a su enemigo en la cabeza , " bueno recuerdadas el dia de la boda de Po y Tigresa " decia Vibora mientras se esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo " si que hay con eso " pregunto Grulla atacando al gorila " te veias tan lindo con tu tuxedo puesto " dijo Vibora " hay en verdad lo crees " pregunto Grullaquien le da un ultimo golpe al gorila " si " le responde Vibora mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, estaban casi a punto de besar cuando fuero interrumpidos por su oponente " oigan yo aun sigo a...ufff " fue lo que dijo cuand o Grulla y Vibora lo golpean a la misma vez ella con su cola y el con su ala " vibora siempre quise decirte algo " dice Grulla acercandose a ella " si... grulla " pregunto Vibora " yo quiero decirte que te " fueron interrumpidos de nuevo esta vez por Mantis " oigan luego pueden confesar su amor ahora concentrencen en la batalla " dijo Mantis ,Grulla y Vibora deciden hacerle caso a su amigo Y se enfocan en los enemigos que estaban a su alreadedor.

Con Tai lung y Shen

" grrrr nunca dejes que unos secuaces imcompetentes hagan el trabajo de un amo " dijo Tai lung molesto " que acaso no piensas venir " pregunto Tai lung " claro que pienso ir no me perderia este momento por nada del mundo " dice Shen sacando una espada y sus estrellas ninja " no se atrevan a serle daño a nuetros padres" dijo Hitomi Tai lung la mira y se rie " a si y quien no los va a impedir ustedes " dice Tai lung riendose " no pero nuestro papa si " dice Haley , Tai lung se acerca a la haula y dice " no saben cuanta suerte tienen de parecerse a su madre " dice Tai lung " no gastes tu energias en estos mocosos concentrate en lo que es importante " dice Shen " no me digas que hacer pavo real so por que estemos trabajando juntos no significa que deba seguir tus ordenes " dice Tai lung " no lo tomes como una orden tomalo como una sugerencia " dice Shen " wung long " llamo Shen a su secuas " me llamo amo " pregunto wung long " si vijila a estos mocosos no quiero que nada salga mal " dice Shen " entendido amo " " y bien que hacemos aqui parados vayamos por el " dice Shen " es la mejor sugerencia que has dado en todo el dia " dice Tai lung

con el guerrero dragon

Po habia acabado de derrotar la mayor parte de las maquinas voladoras. Ahora solo faltaba derrotar las que faltaban. Habia fuego por todas partes los arboles estaban todo incinerados " soy yo o esto es demaciado facil "se pregunto el panda asi mismo " entonces dejame ponertelo mas dificil " dijo una voz que vino por detras Po rapido volteo a ver a Tai lung saliendo del fuego y le mete un puño a Po que lo hizo rebotar como una piedra en el agua. Po cai 19 pies de distancia cuando se levanta y abre los ojos rapido ve a Shen lanzandole estrellas ninja Po rapido rueda por el piso y se las esquiva pero entonces Tai lung le mete una patada en el estomago provocando que el panda cayera otros 20 pies de distacia Po se recupera y se pone en su pose de batalla, Tai lung y Shen rapido se dirigen al guerrero dragon y usan sus combinacionoes de ataques. Tai lung atacaba con su gran fuerza mientras que Shen atacaba con su espada Po se esquivaba todos sus ataques pero no se percata que detras de el habia un presipicio al cual Shen y Tai lung lo estaban acoraliando " Po CUIDADO " " Papa " gritaron Tigresa y Haley al ver que Po estaba muy cerca del presipicio, Po se esquivaba los ataques pero entre mas el retrocedia mas cerca se acercaba al presipicio , cuando en una Shen le lanza mas etrellas ninjas que obligaron a Po a retroseder aun mas ya estaba a unos cemtimetros lejos del presipicio " ya solo falta un paso mas " " para que caiga y muera " pensaban Tai lung y Shen en al mismo tiempo, no habia escapatoria el lugar estaba rodeado de fuego y si no fuera poco Shen y Tai lung lo tenian rodiado " este es tu fin panda " dijo Shen " una vez que acabemos contigo yo sere el nuevo guerrero dragon " Po retrosede un paso y ve que ya se le habia acabado el espacio detras de lo esperaba un presipicio que parecia no tener fin " hasta pronto "dice Shen " guerrero dragon " dice Tai lung terminando la otra parte de frase y con eso ambos le meten una patada al guerrero dragon tumbandolo del presipicio " PO NOOOOOO " tigresa intento ayudarlo pero wung long con ayuda de otros secuaces la lanzan cadenas amarandolo por los pies y los brazos mientras la cadena que le lanzo wung long la tomo por el cuello casi estrangulandola con las cadenas " PAPA " gritaron los niños mientras veian a su papa caer del presipicio los " vamos a ver si sobrevives a esa altura" dice Tai lung con su burla " por fin se fue de nuestras vidas ese sucio panda " dice Shen " PO " gritaron sus amigos quienes estaban ocupados luchando con las maquinas y los flecheros que no se dieron cuente de la trajedia que acabo de ocurir. Los niños todos estaban en negacion en especial Haley " no...no puede ser papa esta " dijo Yo, " nooo... no es cierto papa no esta muerto papa por favor no mueras PAPA " grito la pequeña Haley con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lamento si la historia no tuvo mas acion es que es dia de los reyes mago y me la pase con la familia cantando kareoke asi que no le di mucha mente a la historia pero la hize lo mas buena posible espero que les haya gustado, feliz dia de reyes magos :)


	11. Capitulo 9

kung fu panda 3

capitulo 9

hola a todos como les prometi e vuelto, no se preocupen este no es el final aun me falta por terminar

este fanfiction asi que espero que disfruten este capitulo.

" donde estoy veo una luz pero no se a donde ir " " seraposible que estoy … muerto me pregunto como estan ellos … mi familia … tigresa … mis hijos ...mi familia acaso les e fallado. " se preguntaba Po en su mente mientras veia imagenes de su familia, sus hijos corrian hacia el " papa " gritaban los niños contentos de ver a su papa sus amigos saludandolo , su amada esposa quien lo recivio con un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en su mejilla " bienvenenido a casa ...Po " " no se que decir solo que es bueno estar de regreso"

" es bueno tenerte de vuelta amor " dice Tigresa " es que ternerlos a qui tan juntos sie esto es un sueño no quisiera despertar " dice Po " yo tampoco " dice Tigresa " Po " suspiro Tigresa cerrando sus ojos " Tigresa " dijo tambien carrando sus ojos estaban a unos centimetros de besarse cuando Po eschucho Una voz decir " DESPIERTA " Po se asusta y rapido abre sus ojos para ver que estaba a punto de besar a una ojeva anciana " aaahhhhh tu ...tu no eres mi esposa " dice Po impactado " si... y tu tampoco eres el mio " dijo la oveja en un tono sarcasmo " a demas no creo que esa es la manera de hablarle a la persona que te salvo la vida " dijo la oveja anciana " oh ah lo siento por un momento jure a ver visto a … mi familia " dijo Po con un tono triste. " la oveja se sienta al lado de Po " fueron ellos verdad...Shen y Tai lung " Po voltea a ver a a la oveja que le salvo la vida "como sabes quienes " Po no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando la oveja le da la respuesta. " por que yo fui la que les salvo la vida " dice la ojeva Po quedo impactado " usted pero como " le pregunto Po a la anciana " permiteme primero introducirme mi nombre es xuan … tu debes ser Po " " tambien sabes mi nombre " pregunto Po , " ellos no paraban de mencionarte tenian un gran odio hacia ti " dijo xuan " oye oye un momento primerro quiero entender algo como fue que les salvaste la vida si ellos estaban muertos. " pregunto Po " ellos nunca estubieron muertos cuando yo los encontre ellos estaban

grave mente heridos yo encontra Shen flotando en un mar traje su cuerpo hasta mis cavernas donde los cuide y les sane sus heridas y asi fue como salve a Shen " dijo xuan " entiendo eso explica como salvaste a shen pero como fue que salvaste a Tai lung " pregunto Po " a el yo lo encontre grabemente herido esta rondeando por mi valle buscando atencion medica , asi que decidi traerlo a mis cavernas donde sane todas sus heridas " dijo xuan " ahora lo entiendo todo asi que asi fue como sobrevivieron " dijo Po recordando lo que le habia dicho el maestro Shifu acerca de la tecnica de escape que le enseño Tai lung " pero aun no me explico algo " dijo Po " que es lo que te tiene confundido " pregunto xuan " para empesar de donde sacaron tantos ejercito " " todos ellos solian ser malos pero conmigo era diferrentes pero todo eso cambio cuando Tai lung y Shen se apoderaron de mis cavernas. "

recuerdo

" quien quien eres tu " pregunto Shen " soy la que te salvo la vida " respondio Xuan quien camino hasta salida para buscar mas medicina " espera no me dejes solo " dijo Shen " Xuan estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucho a Tai lung decir " no estas solo " Xuan a provecho que Tai lung le hacia compañia a Shen para ir a comprar medicinas. " sera mi imaginacion o escuche un poco de maldad en la voz de Tai lung " se pregunto Xuan " no...no creo que Tai lung se capas de hacerle daño a los demas heridos ...ademas no me dicen la luz del camino por cual quier cosa todos a queyos malos que yo les salve la vida nunca vuelven a ser los malos de antes " pensaba la anciana oveja, Minetras continuaba con su compra. Despues de a ver terminado regrasa a las cavernas solo para eschuchar lo que planeaban Tai lung y Shen " Po y Tigresa estan esperando un hijo si le quitamos a ese niño el guerrero dragon se vera bligado a salvarlo y entonces " fue lo que dijo Tai lung cuando Shen termino la frase por el " entonces caira en nuestra trampa " dijo Shen " Xuan no podia crear lo que estaba eschuchando Shen y Tai lung estaban plneadon una trampa contra el famoso guerrero dragon y peaor que eso ultilizar aun inocente niño para lograrlo. " Tai lung que significa esto de una veganza y un secuestro de niño " demando saber la oveja , pero Tai lung solo se rie y dice " yo no te debo explicaciones oveja vieja " , " se te olvida que yo fui la que te salvo la vida " Tai lung se acerca a la anciana y dice " se te olvida que yo no soy como los demas de tus seguidores que tu has salvado " " pense que habias cambiado Tai lung pero veo que tu maldad no tiene limites tal vez fue un error a verte salvado la vi..." xuan no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando Tai lung la apreto muy fuerte en el cuello " vieja insolente te deberia matar nada mas por atreverte hablarme de esa manera " dijo Tai lung " entonces hazlo o que acaso no puedes por que tienes remoldimiento" dice xuan " hhmmm asi que crees que tengo remoldimiento eh " dice Tai lung cuando saca sus garras para acabar con Xuan cuando escucho a Shen decir " olvidala ella no vale la pena tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo y ese objetivo es acabar con ese sucio panda " " tienes razon esta anciana ni siquiera vale la pena matar ademas para que gastar mis fuerzas en ella cuando puedo matar al guerrero dragon con mis propias manos " dijo Tai lung quien habia soltado a Xuan " nunca se saldran con la suya " dijo Xuan , ambos Tai lung y Shen se echan a reir " y quien nos va a detener tu " dijo Shen en tono de burla " no nosotros " dijo uno de los heridos " que fue antendido por Xuan ,Tai lung y Shen se voltean a ver que el rodeado por los ladrones que Xuan habia salvado. " vaya vaya pero mira nadamas lo que tenemos aqui Shen todo un ejercito de ladrones tratando de proteger a una anciana inutil " dijo Tai lung

" mas bale que la dejen en paz " dijo uno de los ladrones que fue salvado por ella " asi... y que nos vas a hacer si no lo hacemos " dijo Tai lung , el ladron le da una ultima mirada a su salvadora y dice " perdoname por lo que voy hacer " dice el ladron " asi que crees que por ser un bufalo te hace mas fuerte que yo eh … bueno entonces pongamos esa fuerza a pruba " dijo Tai lung soltando a la bufalo no dijo nadamas solo se lanzo a atacar a Tai lung , cuando Tai lung con un solo brazo lo levanta el bufalo " deberas crees que tenemos el mismo nivel de fuerza, mi nivel de fuerza se gana con años de entrenamiento " dijo Tai lung quien usa su otro brazo para enterral sus poderosas garas en el estomago de el bufalo " NO " grito la anciana al ver el acto de horror del cual habia sido testigo. " eso duele no … en verdad creias que me podias ganar " dijo Tai lung enterrandole las garas aun mas profundo provocando que el bufalo botara mas sangre por la boca. " quien eres " pregunto el bufalo " soy el futuro guerrero dragon " le responde Tai lung con eso Tai lung le mete una patada al bufalo y lo restralla contra la pared, Xuan intento asistirlo pero fue agarrada por Shen con una muy fuerte preccion de llave, " no se mueva o no respondo " dijo Shen " asi es como le pagas a la que te salvo la vida amenazandola " Shen no se molesto en responder solo la agarra con mas fuerzas. mientras que Tai lung voltea a ver los demas heridos quienes estaban a terrados por lo que le Tai lung le habia echo al bufalo. " y bien quien es el siguiente " pregunto Tai lung " por favor no nos haga daño solo somos unos pobres " " ladrones " dijo Tai lung terminando su frase " si se todo acerca de ustedes solian ser malos no es asi " dijo Tai lung acercandoceles " tengo entendido que eran unas pobres ratas que solian hacer cual quier cosa por el dinero... las peores escorias que se puedan imaginar . " " qu... que es lo que quiere de nostros " pregunto un lobo " es simple lo que quiero es que se unan a nosortros y nos ayuden a destruir al guerrero dragon y tendran todo el dinero y fama del que puedan soñar " dijo Tai lung " pi...er..des … tu... tiempo... Tai lung ellos ya no son los villanos que eran antes " dijo Xuan " ella dice la verdad nosotros hemos cambiado " " entonces no me dejan otra opcion... ustedes tienen un gran aprecio por esta anciana no " dijo Tai lung quien se dirigio lentamente hacia la anciana Xuan " espero que disfrutes tus ultimos momneto de vida " dijo Tai lung pero antes de que el tuviera tiempo de matarla uno de los gorila dice " NO por favor no le haga daño ella nos salvo la vida y cuido de nosortos como si fueramos sus hijos gracias a ella encontramos la luz del camino se los ruego no le hagan daño " " entonces hagan lo que nosotros les digamos y dejaremos la dejaremos vivir " dijo Shen " de acuerdo haremos lo que ustedes ordenen " dijo el gorila " no wung lung no les hagas caso tu ya encontraste tu camino no permitire que regreses al camino de la maldad " lamento decirte que tu ya no mandas aqui ahora los amos somos nosotros " dijo Tai lung " nunca se saldran con la suya " dijo Xuan " demaciado tarde ya nos hemos salido con la nuestra...ahora saquen a esta vieja oveja de aqui " ordeno Shen , 2 de los lobos toman a Xuan por los brazos con un poco de remoldimiento y la sacan de su cavernas. Uno de los lobos volteo a ver a la anciana Xuan y dice " lo siento Xuan pero esto es por tu propio bien. "

fin del recuerdo

" vaya...ahora lo entiendo todo … pero hay algo que sigo sin entender " dice Po " y eso que es " pregunto Xuan " como fue que sobrevivi " pregunto Po " tubieste suerte de haber caido en el rio y no en las pierdas " dice Xuan " o ya veo " dijo Po con una cara de sorprendido " ahora que sabes de lo que son capaces Shen y Tai lung hay que deternerlos antes de que se haga demaciado tarde " dijo Xuan " pero como ellos tienen un ejercito sin mencionar que esas armas voladoras de fuego y yo solo tengo " iba a decir Po cuando Xuan dice " tu familia " " ellos seran tu fortaleza y tambien seran lo que te ayudara a derrotarlos..."

" si tienes razon debo hacerlo por ellos " dice Po con una cara seria " yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda "

" gracias … pero no voy a poner su vida en riesgo esto es algo que yo debo hacer solo " dice Po " aunque no necesites mi ayuda ahi estare para asistirte … recuerda que yo tambien tengo una deuda pendiente con ellos " dijo Xuan " de acuerdo ..entonces vamos " iba a decir Po cunado fue interumpido por Xuan " antes de irte necesito que me enseñes como disparas esa energia de tus manos " dijo Xuan " ahora pero tengo que salvar a mi familia... ademas eso se necesita tiempo para dominar " dice Po " por eso necesito que me lo enseñes lo mas ante possible " dijo Xuan " no hay tiempo para esto ademas aunque se lo enseñe no le garantiso que lo pueda dominar " dice Po con voz frustrante " pruebame " fue todo lo que dijo Xuan

con wung long y los niños

" no puedo creer que papa este... " dice Ying cerrando los ojos, Haley la mas pequeña se encontraba llorando por la perdida de su padre " ya... Haley deja de llorar eso no nos ayudara en nada " Yang " Yang no no seas tan duro con Haley que no vez que vez que papa ya no esta … " dijo Hitomi tratando de consolar a su hermanita" si lo se Hitomi por eso debemos ser fuertes eso lo que papa hubiera querido dijo Yang " silencio dejen de murmullar entre ustedes " dijo wung long " o que gorila apestoso " dijo Hitomi " si que nos piensas hacer sino te hacemos caso " dice Yo muy valientemente " yo no les pienso hacer nada es el amo Shen y el amo Tai lung a los que le deben tener miedo " dice wung long " nosotros no le tenemos miedo a esos cobardes " dice Hitomi " como te atreves a hablarles de esa manera a los amos ellos son " iba a decir wung long cuando fue interumpido por Yo quien dice " unos secuestradores de niños " " si y con lo que le hicieron a nuestro papa eso los hace unos " dice Ying " SILENCIO " dijo wung long molesto " no permitire que hablan mal de los amos " " abre los ojos gorila tonto ellos son malos " dijo Hitomi " por que trabajas para ellos " pregunto Haley , wung long se quedo sin palabras no sabia que contestar " yo … fue lo unico que puedo decir.

Con Shen Tai lung y los furiosos cinco

" traigan a los prisioneros " ordena Shen, los secuaces traen a los furiosos cinco " vaya, vaya mira nada mas los famosos furiosos cinco derrotados y encadenados como las escorias que son " tigresa quien estaba aguantada por dos gorilas dice " aqui las unicas escorias son ustedes " dice con rabia Tigresa por lo que le hicieron a Po , aunque ella estubiera debastada, su corazon estaba roto, pero no importa cuan lastimada ella estaba por la perdida de su amado esposo ella sabia que no podia mostrar su lado debil no iba a llorar delante de ellos. " veo que estas molesta por la perdida de tu amado panda, pero no te preocupes muy pronto lo volveras a ver... llebensenlos " dijo Shen los secuaces se empiesan a llevar los furiosos cinco cuando Tai lund dice " aguarden …. traigan a tigresa " los gorilas no sabian para que Tai lung queria a Tigresa pero le hacen caso a Tai lung y llevan a Tigresa hasta donde se encontraba Tai lung " exelente... pueden llevarse a los demas " " Tigresa " gritaban sus amigos quienes no podian hacer nada por ella , siguieron siendo arratrados hasta que se los llebaron lejos de distancia " aqui la tiene amo Tai lung " dicen los secuaces " gracias... pueden irse " dijo Tai lung , Tigresa lo mira seriamente y dice " que es lo que quieres

" " tu que crees... vine por lo que es mio " dice Tai lung " y que se supo que quieres de mi " pregunto " yo solo quiero que reines conmigo " dijo Tai lung " estas enfermo " dijo Tigresa " que te hace pensar que me unire a ti despues de todo lo que has hecho depues de a ver secuestrado a mis hijo sin mencionar lo que le hiciste a Po es inperdonable " dice Tigresa " yo que tu consideraria la ofelta sin tu querido guerrero dragon a tu lado te debes sentir muy sola " dijo Tai lung " por que haces esto... por que seguir con tu venganza ya lograste lo que querias ya matastes al guerrero dragon ahora suelta a mis hijos " me temo que eso no va hacer possible Tigresa veras esos niños son mi garantia de que no haras algo ...estupido " dijo Tai lung en tono amenazante " si le llegan a poner una mano encima a mis hijos hare con ustedes lo que Po nunca fue capaz de hacer " dijo Tigresa " asi y eso que es " pregunto Tai lung con una sonrisa malebola " matarlos " dice Tigresa , " hahaha oiste eso Shen " dijo Tai lung riendoce " que cosa " pregunto Shen " ella dice que va matarnos " esto proboca que ambos se rian " hahaha " asi y como piensas hacer eso a estando encadenada como estas hahaha " dice Shen riendoce , Tai lung y Shen se van dejando a Tigresa encadenada a un arbol cuando Shen y Tai lung se van Tigresa suspira y dice " Po ahora te necesitamos mas que nunca

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo perdonen por hacerlos esperar


	12. Capitulo  10

kung fu panda 3

capitulo 10

hola de nuevo perdonen por la tardanza, e tenido unos pequenos problemas con mi lapto y no e podido escribir fanfictions pero bueno ahora gracias a mi papa todo esta resuelto sin menos es pera aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo

" antes de irte necesito que me enseñes como disparas esa energia de tus manos " dijo Xuan " ahora pero tengo que salvar a mi familia... ademas eso se necesita tiempo para dominarlo " dice Po " por eso necesito que me lo enseñes lo mas ante possible " dijo Xuan " no hay tiempo para esto ademas aunque se lo enseñe no le garantiso que lo pueda dominar " dice Po con voz frustrante " pruebame " fue todo lo que dijo Xuan. Po sin querer discutir con la anciana mas con la anciana se da por vencido y dice " de acuerdo le enseñare la tecnica pero no se para que quiere que se la enseñe que piensa hacer con una tecnica como esa " dice Po la anciana voltea para ver la pared y dice " tu solo deja que yo me encarge de eso... ahora muestrame los pasos " ordena xuan, " de acuerdo " dice Po haciendo unas posiciones moviendo lentamente su pie hacia atras empeso a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo concentradoce como cuando atrapo las bolas de fuegos de Shen. Mientras Po se enfocaba se podia ver una energia ser expulsada de su cuerpo cada vez se hacia mas grande cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente grande Po la dispara de sus manos hacia el cielo creando fuegos artificiales. " vaya que impresionante " dice xuan, " gracias " dijo Po " ahora es mi turno " dijo la anciana xuan haciendo sus mismas posiciones que hacia Po " buena suerte y no te preocupes si no la dominas al maestro shifu le tomo años dominarla a mi menos por ser el guerrero dragon pero " Po no termino su frase cuando vio que xuan lo estaba logrando estaba expulsando una bola de energia de sus propias manos a diferencia de Po la de ella era mas pequeña , Po quedo impresionado al ver que tan solo haberlo visto la tecnica una sola vez xuan lo estaba logrando . Cuando xuan sintio que era lo suficientemente cargada la disparo al cielo creando una pequeña explocion " eso fue asombroso " dijo Po " xuan lo mira y dice " si pero … la tuya siguesiendo mas grande " dice xuan un poco desilucionada Po la mira y le dice " estas bromeando estubiste genial tal vez no fue tan grande como la mia pero lograste dominarla con tan solo verla una vez " dice Po imprecionado " eso es por que al igual que tu yo tambien lucho para salvar a quellos que son importantes para mi " dice xuan " oh mi familia lo... siento xuan pero tengo que irme...ellos me necesecitan " dice Po quien se habia olvidado por completeto de ellos, " tengo que encontrar la manera de regresar a las cavernas xuan " dice Po frustrado " no te preocupes Po ellos no le haran daño a tu familia ...no aun " dice xuan " como puedes estar tan segura " pregunto Po " por que yo los conosco se de lo que son capaz y lastimar a tu familia seria demaciado facil para ellos ...ademas es importante que termines de mostrarme la tecnica " dice xuan Po suspira y dice " de acuerdo " dice Po mientras termina de enseñarle la tecnica a xuan

con Shen y Tai lung

los secuaces se encontraban arreglando sus armas voladoras de fuego para la sengunda parte del plan , cuando los amos entran a la cavernas con los furiosos cinco detras quienes estaban siendo llevados la fuerza por los secuaces de Shen y Tai lung. Cuando Shen y Tai lung se detienen tambien se detienen sus secuaces cuando uno de los gorilas pregunta " disculpen amos pero por que nos detenemos " Tai lung voltea a ver al gorila y dice " no preguntes lo que no te conviene " dijo Tai lung " perdone amo es que yo pense que " fue cortado por Tai lung quien le responde " tu no estas aqui para pensar solo para seguir ordenes esta eso claro " dice Tai lung , " eh si amo disculpeme " dice el secuas " linda forma tiene tu amo de tratar a los suyos " dice Tigresa " callate...el amo Tai lung tiene razon yo no deberia opinar en sus deciciones " dice el secuas " " tanto te odia tu amo que ni te deja ser libre de opinar " dice Tigresa " aqui los unicos que no tienen derrecho a nada son ustedes ahora sigue caminado los amos tienen muy especial planeado para ustedes " dice el secuas llebandolos a la dentro de las cavernas donde se contruian las armas voladoras de fuego. Habian muchas de las armas voladoras de fuego tal vez hasta miles, Shen voltea a ver a los furiosos cinco y dice " les gusta lo que ven ….no se preocupen ya casi llegamos " esto hizo que Tigresa gruñera " a donde creen que nos van a llevar " pregunto mantis " no lo se pero pase lo que pase debemos matenernos firmes " dijo Tigresa. Llegaron a centro de las cavernas donde tambien era donde se probaban la maquinas, " amo Tai lung , amo Shen que hacemos con los prisioneros ahora " pregunto el secuas " hmm nada ...solo dejenlos nosotros nos encargaremos " dijo Shen los secuaces los lanzan al suelo y se van dejandolos a solas con sus amos " anda no pongan esas caras si hoy es un dia para celebrar " dice Shen en un tono de burla " que piensan hacer con nosotros nos piensan matar " dijo Grulla " hmm no eso seria demaciado facil " dice Tai lung " entonces que es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros " dijo Tigresa " que … que queremos pues que disfuten el espactaculo que mas " dice Shen " si ustedes acaban de " iba decir Tigresa cuando fue interrumpida por Tai lung. " no creeras que matar a tu amado panda era la unica parte de nuestra venganza o...si " " entonces que es lo que quieren " dice Tigresa " lo que todo aquel que fue depravado de lo que es suyo querida venganza... no solamente contra tu amado panda si tambien contra el valle de paz " dice Tai lung. " veran es muy sencillo nosotros destruiremos todo aquello que ustedes aman y luego los destruimos a ustedes jajaja" dijo Shen " son unos cobardes " dijo Tigresa tratando de safarse de las cadenas " quizas pero al menos esto cobardes le daran una ultimo pedido " dice Tai lung " si en realidad nos van a dar un ultimo pedido, entonces pido ver a mis hijos " dijo Tigresa " tus hijos estan bien no les hemos hecho nada " dijo Tai lung. Tigresa lo mira y dice " dijiste que nos darias un ultimo pedido o es que acaso estas mientiendo " dijo Tigresa " WUNG LONG " grito Tai lung,el gorila entra por la puerta y dice " me llamo amo Tai lung " " si trai a los niños " " s... s ...si... amo Tai lung " wung long se va y regresa con una haula de hierro " niños " dice Tigresa " MAMA " gritaban los niños desde la haula , Tigresa se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la haula " niños estan bien no les hicieron daño " pregunto Tigresa preocupada " no te preocupes mama estos cobardes no nos han hecho daño " dice Hitomi " lo vez Tigresa a hasta tu propia hija lo dijo no les hemos hecho nada... eso para que veas que no somos tan malos " dijo Tai lung " que no son tan malos y lo que le hicieron a nuestro papa eso no es malo " dice Yo " yo no m preocuparia por su padre...el esta en un mejor lugar " dice Shen en tono de burla, Tigresa mira a Shen con odio y rabia y dice " no le hables asi de su padre " dijo Tigresa. " vaya vaya que caracter... yo solo estaba tratando de animar a los pequeñines por su ….perdida " dijo Shen con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tai lung tambien sonrie y dice " que opinas si la dejamos difrutar un poco mas de su reunir familiar " dice Tai lung " si por que no ...despues de todo no lo disfrutara por mucho " dijo Shen " mama tengo miedo " dijo Haley en voz baja " tranquila Haley... no le muestres a estos cobardes tu lado debil " dice Tigresa, " hmm...Wung long vilija bien a nuestros huespedes de honor no queremos que se pierdan del espectaculo " dice Shen en tono sarcasmo " si amo Shen " dijo wung long " o y Tigresa " Tigresa mira a Tai lung con firmesa pero con rencor en sus ojos. " deberias pensar en la oferta que ofresi " dijo Tai lung antes de irse " Tigresa de que estaba hablando Tai lung cual fue esa oferta que te ofrecio " pregunto Vibora " nada importante " dijo Tigresa " silencio " dijo Wung long " ustedes son prisoneros asi que les sugiero que si no quieren problemas con los amos que se comporten como tal " dice Wung long " pues eso dicelo a tu amo quien nos llamo sus Huespedes de honor " dice mono, " eso se llama sarcasmo y ustedes estan vivos solo por que los amos asi lo quieren " dice Wung long. " si sus amos son tan fuertes por que no nos enfretan sin sus armas " dice Mantis " ustedes no son un reto para los amos ahora callensen si no quieren que yo personalmente los calle. " dice wung long " quisiera verte intentarlo GRANDULON " dice Mantis, " eso es Mantis muestrale a este gorila que no le tienes miedo " dice Ying " tienes suerte de que los amos me dieran ordenes de no tocarlos. " dijo Wung long mirandolos a todos seriamente mirando a Mantis " no te tenemos miedo " dijo Yo desde la adrentro de la haula " mocososo insolente como te atreves " " dijo wung long cuando Tigresa se levanta del suelo y dice " con mis hijos no te metas " dijo en tono amenasante " asi y que me vas a hacer estando encadenada " dice Wung long " no me supestimes no sabes de lo que una madre es capas de hacer por sus hijos " dice Tigresa, estas palabras dejaron a wung long conjelado el sabia perfectamente lo que una madre era capas de hacer por un hijo, sin decir una palabra wung long se dirige a la puerta " te vas tan rapido que tus amos no te dieron ordenes de que nos vijilaras " dijo Tigresa " mis amos me dieron ordenes de no dejarlos escapar y eso es presisamente lo que voy a hacer " dice wung long cerrando la puerta con seguro " mama " dijo Ying " no te preocupes hijo todo va estar bien no pienso dejar que esos cobardes les pongan un dedo encima " dice Tigresa. Mientras que por otro lado Shen y Tai lung organizaban los planes para el ataque contra al valle de paz. " y bien como va todo por aqui " pregunto Tai lung " todo va muy bien amo Tai lung " dijo el secuas " mas vale todo debe ir perfecto para el ataque contra el valle de paz " dice Tai lung " no se preocupe amo Tai lung de eso nos encargamos nosotros " dijo el secuas " perfecto el valle de paz no lo vera venir y sin el guerrero dragon que lo que proteja el valle, todo sera aun mas facil " dice Tai lung con una sonrisa maliciosa. " ahora continua en lo que hacias " ordeno Tai lung " si amo " dijo el secuas retirandose . " veo que todo anda en marcha "dice shen " si muy pronto todos conoceran los nombre Tai lung y Shen " dice Tai lung " Tai lung y Shen me haces sonar a mi como una segunda rueda " dijo Shen. " yo tratarte como una segunda rueda ...como crees despues de todo tu y yo somos socios ...estamos juntos en esto dice Tai lung " si supongo que exagere un poco asi que dime socio cuales son tus verdaderos planes con Tigresa " pregunto Shen. " no entiendo a que te refieres " dice Tai lung " me refiero a que eres diferente con ella a como eres con los demas incluso le hiciste una propuesta a que se uniera a nosotros. " dice Shen " a donde quieres llegar con esto " dice Tai lung " a nada solo me preguntaba por que eres tan diferente con ella ...por que si no te conociera bien diria que tienes sentimiento por ella " dice Shen " y si asi fuera... que " dijo Tai lung " no ...nada es solo que hemos trabajado mucho en nuestros planes y me preocupa que lo que sientas por ella pueda afectar lo que hemos trabajado tanto para lograr " dice Shen " lo que yo sienta o no ...no cambiara nuestros planes " dice Tai lung " eso espero por que seria una lastima que te arrepientas despues de que trabajamos tanto para estar donde estamos " dice Shen " de eso no te preocupes,... si ella se une a nosotros le ira mejor a ella y a sus hijos ,y si no puede a compañar a su amado panda " dice Tai lung " exelente " dijo Shen

con Po y Xuan

el entrenamiento de Po y Xuan continuaba, con grande esfuerzo la anciana estaba luchando para dominar la tecnica. Cuando deponto cai al suelo rendida del cansancio, Po la ayuda a levantarse y dice " creeo que es suficiente por ahora " dice Po " si tienes razon ya no soy tan joven como solia serlo " dijo Xuan " estas bromeando estubiste genial," dice Po, " Po " dice Xuan " es decir ni el maestro shifu logro dominar la paz interior tan rapido como tu y " dice Po. " PO " dice Xuan alasando la voz " que " respondio Po, " no deberias ir a salvar a tu familia " Po rapido recapacita y dice " aaahhh es cierto si no hubiara perdido el tiempo aqui ya los hubiera salvado " dice Po " entonces no pierdas mas tiempo discutiendo y ve por ellos " dice Xuan " y tu no vienes conmigo " pregunto Po " aun no todavia no es el momento pero si te asistire simplemente no aun " dice Xuan " de acuerdo " dice Po y sin decir mas Po se va corriendo hacia la cavernas Xuan pasaban las horas y Po no descansaba " ya casi llego Tigresa ,niños, amigos resistan voy por ustedes " dice Po.

Con Shen y Tai lung

Shen y Tai lung mandaron a llamar a los secuaces " nos mandoron a llamar amos " pregunto uno de los secuas " si prepara las armas y llama a los demas secuaces atacaremos tan pronto amanezca " dijo Shen " como usted diga amo Shen " dice el secuas retirandose " solo faltan un par de horas para nuestro gran espectaculo " dijo Shen.


	13. el anucio de el gran final preview

la aproximacion del gran final

hola a todos tifafanlockheart aqui para anunciar el gran final de kung fu panda 3 ahora antes quiero disculparme con muchos de ustedes por a verme tardarme tanto como muchos de ustedes saben yo estudio y trabajo y es muy dificil para mi llevar una vida tranquila apenas tengo tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan. Trabajo de 8:00 am a 8:00pm empieso a trabajar de 8:00 como asistente de la maestra de ingles. Tambien doy tutorias de ingles a los niños de primer y segundo grado o sea entro a las 8:00 y mequedo trabajando hasta las 4:30 para despues ir a la universidad cansada hasta las 8:00 pm … se que deben estar decilucionados conmigo pero crean me no lo hago a proposito mas tambien e tratado de terminar el capitulo escribiendo los weekenes corido pero el capitulo es bastante largo y me va a tomar por lo menos 3 dias terminarlo pero no se preocupen lo tendre hecho para ustedes tamproto termine los examenes finales que son en estos dias tampronto termine mis examenes voy a dedicarme completamente al fanfiction. Oh casi se me olvida aqui les traigo un pequeño preview de lo que va a pasar

" tengo que llegar pronto ya casi esta amaneciendo " decia Po en su mente mientras escalaba la montaña. En la cima de la montaña habian unos secuases vijilando la entrada " genial " penso Po " oigan que hacen a qui parados que no ven que los amos mandaron a llamar a todos los secuaces es hora del ataque " " pero tenemos ordenes de no movernos de aqui " dijo uno de los secuaces " si y ahora tienen ordenes de ir donde estan los amos " los secuaces dejan su posicion y se dirigen a donde estaban Shen y Tai lung. Mientras que Po los seguia asi donde se dirigian sin que se dieran cuenta, " esperen se siente como si alguien nos estubiera persiguiendo " dice uno de los secuaces ", Po se mantuvo firme sin mover un musculo mientras que el secuas se acercaba a donde el estaba " estas seguro que no es tu imaginacion " dijo su compañero " shhh " dijo el secuas quien disparo una flecha a los arbustos. " te tengo... que no hay nada " dijo el secuas al ver que detras de el arbusto no habia nada " ves te dije que era solo tu imaginacion ahora vamonos antes de que los amos se den cuenta que no estamos presente " dice su compañero " pero estaba seguro que alguien nos estaba siguiendo " dijo el secuas mirando el arbusto " phew eso estuvo cerca " penso Po quien se encontraba trepado en el arbol

con Shen y Tai lung

" estan listos " le pregunta Shen a los secuaces , ellos todos alsan sus manos y gritan " S " como pueden ver hoy es un dia muy especial hoy es el dia en que acabamos con el valle de paz " dijo TaI lung. " pero antes traigan a los furiosos cinco y los niños " ordena Shen , wung long traia a los furiosos cinco mientras que uno de los lobos traia la haula de los niños " suertanos lobo apestoso " dijo Hitomi " callate " dijo el lobo moviendo la haula violentamente , esto hizo que Tigresa le ruyera al lobo " ruye todo lo que quieras no te servira de nada " dijo el lobo " asi que este es el final eh nunca pense que nos iriamos asi " dice mantis " si tubiera un ultimo pedido quisiera estar siempre contigo Vibora " dice Grulla " yo tambien quisiera estar siempre contigo " dice Vibora " no se preocupen que andonde los amos los lleban estaran siempre juntos " dice wung long " aqui les traemos a los prisioneros amos " dijo el wung long " y aqui les traigo a los mocosos " dice el lobo " perfecto " dicen Shen y Tai lung , " que es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros " pregunto Vibora " por ahora nada... los necesitamos vivos para que no se pierdan de lo que le vamos hacer al valle de paz" dice Shen, " mama tengo mucho miedo " dice Haley " no te preocupes Haley no voy a permitir que les hagan daño " dice Tigresa tratando de no preocupar a su hija " Tigresa deveras crees que somos capaces de hacerle daño a los niños " dice Tai lung " nosotros no pensamos en hacerle daño a unos niños " dice Tai lung " entonces demuestralo sueltalos " dice Tigresa, tai lung se acerca al oido de Tigresa y le dice " no te preocupes claro que los vamos a soltar...los vamos a soltar en un olfanatrio en el mismo en el cual tu cresiste y fuiste abandonada " dice Tai lung. " los odio... LOS ODIO " ruigio Tigresa, Tai lung y Shen solo rien " y como vas a detenernos en caso de que no te hayas dado cuentas no hay quien nos detenga" dijo Tai lung "eso es lo que tu crees Tai lung " dice una voz desde encima de el arbol todos miraron hacia arriba. Haya se encontraba Po " Po " dijieron sus amigos " papa " gritaban los niños de alegria al ver que su papa estaba vivo." en realidad es Po " pregunto Vibora sorprendida " en realidad es el...esta vivo " dijo Tigresa sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazon al saber que el amor de su vida y el padre de sus hijos estaba vivo." que acaso ese sucio panda no sabe como morir " dijo Shen " ahora preparensen para una gran palisa " dijo Po " agarra una enredadera y se lanza " aqui voy " dijo Po, cuando de pronto la enredadera se rompe " hay no aaaaahhhhhhhhh " grito el panda hasta que por fin cayo al suelo. " si ...ese es mi Po " dijo Tigresa en un poco avergonzada " eso fue " iba a decir Shen cuando fue interrumpido por Tai lung " humillante " dijo Tai lung terminando la frase por el, Po se levanta solo para ver que estaba rodeado por los secuaces " si ya terminaste de hacer el ridiculo ...matenlo " ordeno Shen Po rfapido miro hacia al lado y vio que una de las maquinas estaba vacia " esta es mi oportunidad " penso Po en su mente , los secuaces todos se lanzan a el , pero Po se esquiva todos los ataques y se dirige a donde estaba la maquina y se trepa en ella. " jaja ahora si quien tinene la ventaja " todos se quedan mirando a Po " asi es tengo el control del arma ...ahora a salvar a mi familia ' dijo Po alando una de las cuerda que hizo que la maquina saliera despegada de cantaso " whhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhh nooooooooooo otra vez " grito Po perdiendo el control de la maquina haciendo que se chocara con todo lo que habia a su alreadedor. " alguien que detenga a esa panda " ordeno Shen " no se preocupe amo yo me encargo " dice wung long. Quien cuando vio que la maquina se dirigia asi el ,se preparo para agarrarla. Pero la velocidad y el peso de la maquina eran tan grande que cuando wung long recibio el impacto tanto el como Po saliero volando. Esto hizo que a wung long calleran las llaves de los prisioneros " papa " grito haley " hay que salir de aqui " dijo yang en ese momento ying ve las llaves " chicos miren ' señalo ying a la llave " crees que puedas alcanzarla " pregunto yang " puedo intentarlo " dijo ying estirando su mano hasta donde se encontraba la llave. Mientras que Po rapido se recupera de la caida " phew eso estuvo cercaahhh " dijo Po cuando vio que Wung long lo hiba a atacar " acaba con el " ordeno Tai lung, Wung long se estilla los dedos y dice " con gusto " cuando se lanza asi Po wung long intenta meterle un puño pero Po se lo esquiva con facilidad y le intenta meter una patada pero wung long se la agarra y lo lanza asi el suelo y le pone su pie encima de Po, wung long estaba a punto de acabarlo " acabalo " dijo Tai lung " wung long ya es suficiente " dijo Shen, Tai lung voltea a ver a su compañero y dice " que como que es suficiente si ya lo tenemos donde lo queriamos " dice Tai lung " si " dice Shen" lo tenemos justo donde lo queriamos ...pero por que no disfrutar ese placer nosotros mismos " dijo Shen sacando una espada Tai lung. " si tienes razon " dijo Tai lung sacando sus poderosas los secuaces se dirigen asi donde se encontraban los amos sin darse cuanta de lo que pasaba con los prisioneros. Po intento levantarse pero estaba muy debil por el impacto que recibio " que pasa guerrero dragon no te vez muy bien " dijo Tai lung quien le mete un puño a po en la quijada haciendo que Po retrosediera " si tal vez debrias ...sentarte " dijo Shen quien hace una patada por el piso haciendo que Po cayera, los secuaces todos gritaban y animaban a sus amos mientras atacaban a Po. Sus amigos solo podian mirar como golpeaban a Po sin poder hacer nada " si esto sigue asi lo van a matar " Vibora " Tigresa solo podia gritar mientras veia como golpeaban a su amado pero que podia a hacer estando esposada no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo." rapido ying van a matar a papa " dijo yang, ying estendio la mano lo mas que pudo " ya casi ...la tengo " dijo ying abriendo la haula " buen trabajo herminto " dice Yo poniendole su mano encima en el hombro a su hermano " si ahora ve a liberar a mama y los furiosos nosotros prepararemos una trampa para los secuaces de Shen y Tai lung " dice Yang " entendido " dijo Ying quien se dirige asi donde estaba su mama


	14. Chapter 13

hola a todos tifafanlockheart aqui , me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia les agradesco a todos por sus comentarios que me inspiran a continuar esta maravillosa historia bueno sin hacerlos perder mas tiempo aqui les traigo capitulo final que lo disfruten.

Kung fu panda 3

capitulo 11

" tengo que llegar pronto ya casi esta amaneciendo " decia Po en su mente mientras escalaba la montaña. En la cima de la montaña habian unos secuases vijilando la entrada " genial " penso Po " oigan que hacen a qui parados que no ven que los amos mandaron a llamar a todos los secuaces es hora del ataque " " pero tenemos ordenes de no movernos de aqui " dijo uno de los secuaces " si y ahora tienen ordenes de ir donde estan los amos " los secuaces dejan su posicion y se dirigen a donde estaban Shen y Tai lung. Mientras que Po los seguia asi donde se dirigian sin que se dieran cuenta, " esperen se siente como si alguien nos estubiera persiguiendo " dice uno de los secuaces ", Po se mantuvo firme sin mover un musculo mientras que el secuas se acercaba a donde el estaba " estas seguro que no es tu imaginacion " dijo su compañero " shhh " dijo el secuas quien disparo una flecha a los arbustos. " te tengo... que no hay nada " dijo el secuas al ver que detras de el arbusto no habia nada " ves te dije que era solo tu imaginacion ahora vamonos antes de que los amos se den cuenta que no estamos presente " dice su compañero " pero estaba seguro que alguien nos estaba siguiendo " dijo el secuas mirando el arbusto " phew eso estuvo cerca " penso Po quien se encontraba trepado en el arbol

con Shen y Tai lung

" estan listos " le pregunta Shen a los secuaces , ellos todos alsan sus manos y gritan " S " como pueden ver hoy es un dia muy especial hoy es el dia en que acabamos con el valle de paz " dijo TaI lung. " pero antes traigan a los furiosos cinco y los niños " ordena Shen , wung long traia a los furiosos cinco mientras que uno de los lobos traia la haula de los niños " suertanos lobo apestoso " dijo Hitomi " callate " dijo el lobo moviendo la haula violentamente , esto hizo que Tigresa le ruyera al lobo " ruye todo lo que quieras no te servira de nada " dijo el lobo " asi que este es el final eh nunca pense que nos iriamos asi " dice mantis " si tubiera un ultimo pedido quisiera estar siempre contigo Vibora " dice Grulla " yo tambien quisiera estar siempre contigo " dice Vibora " no se preocupen que andonde los amos los lleban estaran siempre juntos " dice wung long " aqui les traemos a los prisioneros amos " dijo el wung long " y aqui les traigo a los mocosos " dice el lobo " perfecto " dicen Shen y Tai lung , " que es lo que piensan hacer con nosotros " pregunto Vibora " por ahora nada... los necesitamos vivos para que no se pierdan de lo que le vamos hacer al valle de paz" dice Shen, " mama tengo mucho miedo " dice Haley " no te preocupes Haley no voy a permitir que les hagan daño " dice Tigresa tratando de no preocupar a su hija " Tigresa deveras crees que somos capaces de hacerle daño a los niños " dice Tai lung " nosotros no pensamos en hacerle daño a unos niños " dice Tai lung " entonces demuestralo sueltalos " dice Tigresa, tai lung se acerca al oido de Tigresa y le dice " no te preocupes claro que los vamos a soltar...los vamos a soltar en un olfanatrio en el mismo en el cual tu cresiste y fuiste abandonada " dice Tai lung. " los odio... LOS ODIO " ruigio Tigresa, Tai lung y Shen solo rien " y como vas a detenernos en caso de que no te hayas dado cuentas no hay quien nos detenga" dijo Tai lung "eso es lo que tu crees Tai lung " dice una voz desde encima de el arbol todos miraron hacia arriba. Haya se encontraba Po " Po " dijieron sus amigos " papa " gritaban los niños de alegria al ver que su papa estaba vivo." en realidad es Po " pregunto Vibora sorprendida " en realidad es el...esta vivo " dijo Tigresa sintiendo un gran alivio en su corazon al saber que el amor de su vida y el padre de sus hijos estaba vivo." que acaso ese sucio panda no sabe como morir " dijo Shen " ahora preparensen para una gran palisa " dijo Po " agarra una enredadera y se lanza " aqui voy " dijo Po, cuando de pronto la enredadera se rompe " hay no aaaaahhhhhhhhh " grito el panda hasta que por fin cayo al suelo. " si ...ese es mi Po " dijo Tigresa en un poco avergonzada " eso fue " iba a decir Shen cuando fue interrumpido por Tai lung " humillante " dijo Tai lung terminando la frase por el, Po se levanta solo para ver que estaba rodeado por los secuaces " si ya terminaste de hacer el ridiculo ...matenlo " ordeno Shen Po rfapido miro hacia al lado y vio que una de las maquinas estaba vacia " esta es mi oportunidad " penso Po en su mente , los secuaces todos se lanzan a el , pero Po se esquiva todos los ataques y se dirige a donde estaba la maquina y se trepa en ella. " jaja ahora si quien tinene la ventaja " todos se quedan mirando a Po " asi es tengo el control del arma ...ahora a salvar a mi familia ' dijo Po alando una de las cuerda que hizo que la maquina saliera despegada de cantaso " whhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhh nooooooooooo otra vez " grito Po perdiendo el control de la maquina haciendo que se chocara con todo lo que habia a su alreadedor. " alguien que detenga a esa panda " ordeno Shen " no se preocupe amo yo me encargo " dice wung long. Quien cuando vio que la maquina se dirigia asi el ,se preparo para agarrarla. Pero la velocidad y el peso de la maquina eran tan grande que cuando wung long recibio el impacto tanto el como Po saliero volando. Esto hizo que a wung long calleran las llaves de los prisioneros " papa " grito haley " hay que salir de aqui " dijo yang en ese momento ying ve las llaves " chicos miren ' señalo ying a la llave " crees que puedas alcanzarla " pregunto yang " puedo intentarlo " dijo ying estirando su mano hasta donde se encontraba la llave. Mientras que Po rapido se recupera de la caida " phew eso estuvo cercaahhh " dijo Po cuando vio que Wung long lo hiba a atacar " acaba con el " ordeno Tai lung, Wung long se estilla los dedos y dice " con gusto " cuando se lanza asi Po wung long intenta meterle un puño pero Po se lo esquiva con facilidad y le intenta meter una patada pero wung long se la agarra y lo lanza asi el suelo y le pone su pie encima de Po, wung long estaba a punto de acabarlo " acabalo " dijo Tai lung " wung long ya es suficiente " dijo Shen, Tai lung voltea a ver a su compañero y dice " que como que es suficiente si ya lo tenemos donde lo queriamos " dice Tai lung " si " dice Shen" lo tenemos justo donde lo queriamos ...pero por que no disfrutar ese placer nosotros mismos " dijo Shen sacando una espada Tai lung. " si tienes razon " dijo Tai lung sacando sus poderosas los secuaces se dirigen asi donde se encontraban los amos sin darse cuanta de lo que pasaba con los prisioneros. Po intento levantarse pero estaba muy debil por el impacto que recibio " que pasa guerrero dragon no te vez muy bien " dijo Tai lung quien le mete un puño a po en la quijada haciendo que Po retrosediera " si tal vez debrias ...sentarte " dijo Shen quien hace una patada por el piso haciendo que Po cayera, los secuaces todos gritaban y animaban a sus amos mientras atacaban a Po. Sus amigos solo podian mirar como golpeaban a Po sin poder hacer nada " si esto sigue asi lo van a matar " Vibora " Tigresa solo podia gritar mientras veia como golpeaban a su amado pero que podia a hacer estando esposada no habia nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo." rapido ying van a matar a papa " dijo yang, ying estendio la mano lo mas que pudo " ya casi ...la tengo " dijo ying abriendo la haula " buen trabajo herminto " dice Yo poniendole su mano encima en el hombro a su hermano " si ahora ve a liberar a mama y los furiosos nosotros prepararemos una trampa para los secuaces de Shen y Tai lung " dice Yang " entendido " dijo Ying quien se dirige asi donde estaba su mama. " mama " dijo Ying " Ying !? " dijo Tigresa " hijo como lograste escapar pregunto Tigresa contenta de ver que su hijo estaba bien , " luego te explico mama ahora hay que liberarlos " dijo Ying tratando de abrir la esposas de Tigresa cuando uno de los secuaces voltea a mirar asi atras y dice " hey " dirigiendose asi los prisoneros " rapido Ying " dijo tigresa " ya casi mama " dijo Ying quien logro liberar a su mama justo cuando el secuas los iba a atacar " no toques a mi HIJO " dijo Tigresa haciendo le una combinacion de patadas, el secuas cayo al suelo esto llamo la atencion de otros secuaces quienes tambien se dirigian asi donde se encontraba los prisioneros " Ying libera alos demas yo me encargo de ellos " " si mama " dice Ying. " y bien quien quiere ser el primero " dijo Tigresa, mientras que por otro lado Ying estaba liberando a los furiosos " no se preocupen yo los sacare de aqui " Ying " oh salvado por un niño esto si le hara daño a mi reputuacion " dijo Mantis " Mantis olvidate de tu reputuacion salir de aqui es mas importante " dice Vibora " de acuerdo de acurdo solo liberame a mi primero dice Mantis. " listo" dijo Ying acabando de liberara a Mantis " rapido Po y Tigresa nos necesitan " dice Vibora, Mantis libero a Vibora , ella libro a grulla y el libro a Mono " buen trabajo Ying ahora ve con tus hermanos nosotros nos encargaremos " dice Grulla " si meastro Grulla " dijo Ying dirgiendose a donde se encontraban sus hermanos .

con Po, Shen y Tai lung

que succede guerro dragon no pelas como antes " dice Tai lung en tono de burla, Po se levanta del suelo y dice " yo solo empesaba a calentar " dice Po , Shen y Tai lung se echan a reir " calentando si parece que te pudieras desmayar en cual quier minuto " dijo Shen " bueno esto ya fue bastante divertido pero no crees que sea hora de que acabemos esto " dijo Tai lung " no podria estar mas de acuerdo " dijo Shen , los secuaces todos gritaban por sus amos , Po una vez mas intento levantarse pero Shen le puso su le puso su pie encima de su cuello haciendo difficil que Po respirara " ahora , como te cortaremos... ah ya se yo te cortare lentamente las manos mientras Tai lung the corta los brazos. " " algunas ultimas palabras que quieras decir guerro dragon " dijo Tai lung " si " dijo Po viendo a sus amigos corriendo asi donde el " la proxima vez que vaya a tener unos prisioneros a segunrensen que no se escapen " que " dijieron Shen y Tai lung en union , Po tomo el momento de distraccion y hace una marometa en el aire cayendo de pie " PO " gritaba Tigresa minetras corria asi el "TONTOS COMO PUDIERO DEJAR QUE SE ESCAPARAN " dijo Shen molesto " ESO ES LO DE MENOS " dijo Tai lung " si tienes razon eso no importa ahora ….Y USTEDES QUE HACEN AHI PARADOS ATAQUENLOS " ordeno Shen, los furiosos cinco se dirigieron asi donde se encontraba Po pero se encontraban rodeados por los secuaces , "PO" gritaba Tigresa minetras peleaba con los secuaces. " acabemos con esto dijo Shen " no podria estar mas de acuerdo " dijo Tai lung los dos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Po Shen intenta atacar con su espada pero Po se esquivo los ataques luego se esquiva un puño aerio de Tai lung Shen empiesa a lanzar estrellas ninjas , mientras que Po y Tai lung luchaban , " Po rapido cambia de posicion y se esquiva las estrallas ninjas. Cuales por poco le dan a Tai lung " OYE CUIDADO POR DONDE LANZAS ESAS COSAS " grito Tai lung " seria mas facil si no te interpucieras en mi camino " dijo Shen " que fue lo que me dijiste " dijo Tai lung "dije que seria mas facil so no te interpucieras en mi camino " dijo Shen " " nadie me habla de esa manera y mucho menos pavo real como tu " dijo Tai lung " que tiene que ver que sea pavo real con ser mejor que tu " dijo Shen " tu mejor que yo no me hagas reir yo soy mucho mas fuerte que tu " dijo Tai lung " por si no te has dado cuenta yo soy el cerebro de esta union tu solo eres la fuerza bruta " dijo Shen " fuerza bruta acaso se te olvido quien fue el que lo planifico todos haste esta union " dijo Tai lung " um chicos ' dijo Po pero fue ignorado " esta arma fue creada por mi asi que yo deberia ser el que de las ordenes " dijo Shen " creadas por ti si tu ni siquiera alsaste un dedo para construir esa maquina fueron creado por mis secuaces " dijo Tai lung " um en serio " dice Po tratando de interrumpirlos " tus secuaces !? " dijo Shen casi molesto " si mis secuaces Por que yo fui el que los amenazo de quitarles lo que mas amaban si no hacian lo que yo les dijiera " dijo Tai lung

" sabes que " iba a decir Shen cuando Po dijo " oigan " " QUE " gritaron Shen y Tai lung

" no se supone que estaban peleando conmigo " dice Po Shen y Tai lung recapasitan y dejan de discutir y ambos se unen una vez mas para acabar con el guerrero dragon . Mientras que con los furiosos cinco y los secuaces " Tigresa encargate de ayudar a Po nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos dice Vibora. Tigresa sin perder mas tiempo se dirige asi donde se econtraba Po , Tai lung y Shen estaba listos para hacer una combinacion de ataque pero en eso llega Tigresa y le mete una patada voladora a Tai lung mientras que Po le mete un puño a Shen empujando asi atras, Tigresa cai detras de Po. enfrente de Tigresa se encontraba Tai lung y enfrente de Po se encontraba Shen

" crees poder contra Tai lung " dice Po " no, crees poder contra Shen " dice Tigresa " no " respondio Po " entonces cambiemos " dijo Tigresa quien hizo una marometa en el aire cayendo al lado Shen " mientras que Po rodo por el suelo en frente de Tai lung.

Con los furiosos cinco

" estamos redeados " dice Vibora " rindansen ahora no puden contra todos nosotros " dice Wung long " que vas hacer grandulon mandar a tu mami a que nos aplaste " dijo Mantis , eso hace que Wung long se moleste " NO METAS A MI MADRE EN ESTO " tratando de meter le puños al insecto. pero Mantis le agarra la mano y lo levanta y luego lo lanza almenos 6 pies de distancia haciendo que chocara con un arbol. " wow... ese pequeño insecto si que tiene fuerza " dijo uno de los secuaces, Wung long rapido se levanta y dice " y ustedes que miran ataquen AHORA " entonces todos los secuaces se dirigen asi ellos . Los furiosos se pusiero en sus poses de batalla listos para luchar. Los secuaces empiesan a atacar en grande cantidades, pero los furiosos les estaban ganando " soy yo o esto se esta poniendo demaciado facil " dice Mantis cuando vio una enorme sombra reflejarse debajo de el, eran la maquinas voladoras. Minetras que por oto lado habian flecheros lanzando flechas de fuego " yo me encargo de las maquinas dijo Grulla " bien entonces yo me encargo de los flecheros " dice Vibora., mientras que Grulla empiesa a volar distrayendo a los secuaces que estaban montados en las maquinas " no lo dejen escapar " ordeno Wung long " los secuaces activaron la maquinas y empesaron a volar tras Grulla , " veamos que tan rapidos y agiles pueden ser esas maquinas " dice Grulla quien empiesa a hacer marometas aeroicas . Esquivandoce el fuego que disparaban las maquinas de fuego , cuando de pronto unas maquinas aperecieron por enfrente de el, por suerte Grulla era mas aerobico que las maquinas y logro esquivarse todas las lanza llamas que disparaban las maquinasde fuego que estaban enfrente y detras de el. Algunas maquinas que iban detras de el tratando de dispararle fuego a Grulla , el se esquivaba los ataques y fuego le daba alas maquinas que estaban enfrente algunas incluso se estrellaban unas con otras " tontos no dejen que los engañe " dijo el secuas que estaba alcalgo de las maquinas. " de acuerdo hora vemos que tan alto pueden volar estas maquinas estas maquinas " penso Grulla quien empiesa a volar lo mas alto que podia " siganlo " dijo el secuas " pero esta volando demaciado alto las maquinas no aguantaran " que no escucharon dije que vayan tras el " dijo el secuas mayor las maquinas empiesan a volar mas y cada vez mas alto cuando depronto las maquinas empiesan a tener fallas cada vez que volaban mas alto empesaban a perder potencia y empesaban a caer una detras de la otra " las maquinas no recistiran " dijo uno de los secuaces " si lo haran " dijo el secuas mayor " solo un poco mas " dijo Grulla, " ya casi lo tenemos " dice el secuas mayor. " esta vez no te escaparas dijo " Grulla vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente alto y decidio dejar que la gravedad hiciera el resto dejandose caer. Grulla empeso a a bajar a gran velocidad. Los secuaces al ver que el habia reducido la altura intentaron hacer lo mismo pero las maquinas estaban en su limited de altura que cuando empesaron a bajar habian perdido tanta potencia que no podian ya volar " no esto no puede estar pasando " dijo el secuas mayor al ver que su maquina no encendia " vamos enciende ,enciende …..AHHHHHHHHH " grito el secuas pero ya era tarde la maquina ya se habia estrellado contra un arbol.

entonces yo me encargo de los flecheros " dice haste llagar donde los flecheros " tomen esto " dijo vibora quien con su flexibilidad los ataco sin ningun problema pero Vibora no se percato que destras de ella habian 3 secuaces " Vibora cuidado " grito Mantis Vibora volteo a ver atras y vio a 3 secuaces con espadas ,Vibora se esquiva los primeros ataques pero uno de los secuaces la agarra por la cola que el otro la agarra por el cuello mientras que el tercero levanta la espada para cortarla, pero Mono le mete al secuas una de sus famosas patadas voladoras haciendo que se le cayera la espada. Mientras que Mantis usa una tecnica de paralizar a los enemigos dejando los completamente inmoviles " gracias chicos " dice Vibora " creeo que no es el mejor momento para darnos las gracias " dice Mantis al ver que nuevos secuaces estaban a su alrededor. Mientras que con los niños estaban preparando una trampa para los secuaces " listo las trampas ya estan listas " dijo Yang " hay que hacer algo van a lastimar a los maestros " dijo Haley un poco preocupada " yo me encargo de ellos " dice Hitomi " no hay que trabajar en equipo esto es lo que vamos hacer " dice Yang murmullando a al oido de sus hermanos. Devuelta con los furiosos " ahora los tenemos " dice uno de los secuaces cuando de pronto le lanzan una pequeña roca en la cabeza el secuas rapido voltea su cabeza para ver quien le lanzo la roca y vio que eran Yo,el secuas se hecha a reir y dice " mira nada mas si no es el pequeno panda tratando de salvar el dia " dice el secuas " Yo que haces deberias estar escondido " dice Vibora preocupada por el pequeño panda " no te preocupes Vibora tenemos todo bajo control " dice Yo " hay que tierno el pequeño panda cree que nos puede deterner " dice el secuas " no lo creeo, lo se " dice Yo quien le da las señar a los a sus hermanos " esa es la señar … ahora " dice Yang Hitomi corta la enredadera que sostenia a las rocas gigantes y las rocas empesaron a caer de el tope de la montaña " oigan alguien mas... eschucha eso " dijo uno de los secuaces cuando mira asi atras vio unas rocas gigantes cayendo de el tope de la montañ empiesan a correr, Mono agarra a Yo lo trepa en su espalda y empiesa a correr. Los secuaces empiesan a correr pero no todos lograron escapar a tiempo , " SI la trampa funciono " dijo Yo , " buen trabajo yo " dice Mono " aun no cuenten victoria " dijo wung long y sus 3 amigos quienes tambien eran gorilas " no se van a desaser de nosotros tan facilmente " dijo Wung long " no supongo... que hay un plan b " dijo mantis, los niños vieron todo desde donde estaban " oh no la trampa no funciono con ellos " dice Ying " yang que vamos a hacer " pregunto Haley " no nos sigamos escondiendo …yo digo que peteamos sus trasero "dijo Hitomi " de acuerdo yo les aviso cuando " dice Yang, los gorilas se empesaban a acercar a los furiosos , Yang empiesa a contar con los de dedos " 1...2.." contaba Yang cuando vio que los gorilas ya estan lo suficiente cerca de los furiosos " ahora " los niños se lanzan de donde estaban y cain encima de los gorilas." que rayos " dijo Wung long los niños se bajan de encima de los gorilas. Wung long mira hacia abajo y ve a los niños en sus posiciones de batalla " miren nadamas parece que los niños vinieron a salvar sus heroes " dice Wung long " si y tambien a patearles su enorme trasero " dijo Hitomi " quisiera verte intentarlo " dijo Wung long quien iba a atacarlos niños cuando de pronto vibora grita " NO " y se enrolla en los pies de wung long mientras que Mono le mete una patada voladora a wung long haciendo que wung long pierda el balance y cayera al suelo. " tal vez deberia acabarlos a ustedes primero " dijo wung long. " primero tendras que acabar con nosotros antes de dejar que le pongan una mano encima a los niños " dijo Vibora " estoy de acuerdo " dice Mono " si lo que ellos dijieron " dijo mantis. Wung long se levanta y dice " ustedes des 3 vayan tras los niños " ordena Wung long los 3 secuases se va tras los niño " Mantis ve tras los niños nosotros nos encargamos de wung long " dice Vibora, Mantis sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirige asi los niños. " que comienze el plan b" dijo Yang los niños se separan haciendo les dificcil a los secuaces de seguirlos. " ustedes vayan tras los pandas yo me encargo de las tigresas " dijo el gorila quien se va detras de Haley y Hitomi, " vengan aca pequeñas " las tigresillas retroceden , Hitomi se puso en frente de Haley de una manera protectiva. " ha ahora las tengo " dijo el secuas, " sabes yo que tu miraria donde estas parado " dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa sobre confiada. " de que estas hablaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" fue todo lo que dijo ya que cayo en un hueco que estaba cubierto por unas hojas que no permitian que el hueco fuera visto. " ves te dije que miraras por donde caminabas " " cuando salga de aqui van a estar en grandes problemas mocosas " buena suelte saliendo de ahi gorila tonto " dijo Hitomi enseñandole la lengua. Por otro lado Ying corrio hasta que se vio acorralado por unas rocas que le blockeanban el paso " no hay donde huir pequeño panda " Ying sin estar seguro que hacer se puso en su posicion de batalla " haha que piensas a hacer pequeñin me vas a pegar " dijo el gorila burlandose. " que esperas dame tu mejor golpe " dijo el gorila " como tu digas " dijo Mantis " que rayos " iba a decir el gorila pero no termino su frase cuando recibio un gran golpe de parte de Mantis " ouch ...mi ...nariz " dijo el gorila tocandose su nariz, " Mantis " dijo Ying contento de ver a su heroe favorito. " vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi nariz " dijo el gorila molesto, tirandoce encima de Mantis intento agarrarlo pero cuando abrio las manos vio que no habia nada a dentro "oye estoy aca arriba " dijo Mantis encima de su cabeza, el gorila en un intento desesperado de quitarselo de encima de su cabeza se golpio a el mismo mientras que Mantis cayo en su hombro " nah mentiras estoy aqui en tu hombro. " dice Mantis, el gorila intenta agarrarlo esta vez , Mantis salta y sube hasta llegar a su nariz ,Ying animaba a Mantis viendo como engañaba a el gorila " SIIII eso es Mantis " gritaba Ying " creeo que te equivocaste de nuevo " dijo Mantis, el gorila se da una palmada tratando de atrapar a Mantis y sinquerer se la dio en la nariz " ouch mi nariz " dijo el gorila " Mantis se cai al suelo riendoce al ver que facil era engañar a su opponente " Mantis cuidado " dijo el pequeño panda , Mantis no se percato y el gorila lo agarro " Ha vamos a ver si te puedes escapar de mi aggare pequeño insecto " esa ultima palabra molesto mucho a Mantis " a quien le dices pequeñin " dice Mantis tratando de safarse del agarre del gorila . * oh no Mantis esta en problemas tengo que ayudarlo * penso el pequeño panda,ying rapido agarro una roca pequeña que habia en el suelo y la lanzo en la cabeza del gorila, el gorila volteo su cabeza para ver quien le lanzo la roca " oye deja en paz a Mantis " dice Ying en su pose de batalla, el gorila lo mira y se echa a reir " ah si y quien me va a detener tu !? " dice el gorila en tono de burla. " si yo " dice Ying quien da un gran salto y le mete una patada voladora al gorila justo en la nariz " OUCH... por que siempre me atacan la nariz " dijo el gorila quien solto a Mantis por el dolor que sentia en la nariz " buen trabajo pequeñin " dijo Mantis " gracias Mantis " dijo Ying " GRRR VAN A PAGAR POR " no termino su frase cuando Mantis le mete una patada en el estomago al gorila esto provoco que el gorila se agachara Ying aprovehcha y le mete otra patada voladora esta vez fue en un ojo " AHHHH no puedo ver " dijo el gorila Ying y Mantis toman esa oportunidad como su ventaja y ambos hacen 2 patadas voladoras y le meten justo en la cara, el gorila cai al suelo " ESO HA " grito Ying " buen trabajo pequeñin " dijo mantis. Mientras que con Yang y Yo " * huff * creo que lo perdimos " dice Yo " eso crees " dijo el tercer gorila quien agarro a Yo " YO " grito Yang cuando el gorila lo agarra a el tambien " jajaja ahora los tengo " dijo el gorila cuando eschucho un " oye " el gorila volteo a ver quien era y vio Haley " deja en ..paz a ..mis hermanos " dijo la pequeña pero valiente tigresa " haley vete de aqui te atrapara a ti tambien " dijo Yang " hazle caso a tu hermano tigresita " dijo el gorila , haley mantuvo su pose y dice " no me ire sin ustedes "

" HAHAHA muy valiente de tu parte pero que puede hacer una tigresita como tu aun gran y fuerte gorila como yo " " yo no pienso hacerte nada " dijo Haley innocentemente " EH ? " dijo el gorila confundido "Hitomi ahora " dijo Haley , hitomi quien se encontraba encima de un arbol solto una enrredadera que sostenia un ernorme tronco de arbol. Haley se aggacha y el tronco le da en la cabeza al gorila haciendo que soltara a sus hermanos " bien echo Haley " dijo Yang su hermano mayor " si lo hiciste bien aunque yo lo pude a ver echo con mas estilo " dijo Yo Hitomi se baja del arbol y se reune con sus hermanos y los furiosos cinco. Mono le mete una patada voladora a wung long mientras que vibora lo agarro con su cola y lo lanzo asi el suelo " dejando al gran gorila inconciente " vaya veo que todo termino mejor de lo esperabamos " dijo Mantis " esperen donde estan Po y Tigresa " pregunto Vibora preocupada " creo a verlos visto en el otro lado de la montaña " dice Grulla " deben estar peliando con Shen y Tai lung " dice mono " estonces que hacemos aqui parados vamos a ayudarlos " dijo mantis " nosotros iremos con ustedes " dijo Yang " no podria ser muy peligrosos " dijo Vibora " ella tiene razon es mejor que se queden aqui " dijo Grulla " no podemos quedarnos aqui sabiendo que nuestros padres estan en peligro " dijo Hitomi " "oigan que no escucharon es muy peligroso a demas solo se meteran en nuestro camino " dijo Mantis " pero debemos ir " dice Ying " y por que deberiamos dejarlos ir " discutio Mantis " por que son nuestro … pa ..dres " dijo Haley con unos ojos tristes " de acuerdo pueden venir pero si hay peligro ustedes se esconden entendido " dijo Grulla " si entendido " dicen los niños, con eso todos se dirigen asi donde estaban Po y Tigresa.

" crees poder contra Tai lung " dice Po " no, crees poder contra Shen " dice Tigresa " no " respondio Po " entonces cambiemos " dijo Tigresa quien hizo una marometa en el aire cayendo al lado Shen " mientras que Po rodo por el suelo en frente de Tai lung.

Tigresa contra Shen

Tigresa intenta meterle una patada a Shen pero el se la esquiva , y usa sus estrellas ninjas para atacar a Tigresa, quien rapido entierra sus garras al suelo y con su fuerza levanta un trozo de tierra que utilizo como escudo. Tigresa le lanza el trozo gigante de tierra y se lo lanza a Shen el rapido esquiva y toma una espada que estaba en el suelo. Y se dirge donde estaba Tigresa y intenta atacarla pero ella se esquiva todos sus ataques. " siempre pense por que eras un cobarde que se esconde detras de las armas y ahora lo entiendo eres muy malo para el kung fu " dice Tigresa esto en furiese mas a Shen " quisas debi a verte matado a ti primero " dice Shen quien hace una patada por el suelo provocando que Tigresa perdiera el balance " una vez que me desaga de ti me asegurare que ningun guerrero dragon me derrote ni siquiera esos mocosos." dijo Shen " les adverti que si le metian con mis hijos las pagarian con su VIDA " rugio Tigresa

Shen intento enterrarle la espada pero ella se esquivo el ataque y le quita la espada , Shen corre hacia ella con su kunai pero tigresa se deslisa por el suelo con la espada, luego de unos segundos no parecia que nada habia pasado pero depronto, Shen cai al suelo inconciente.

Po contra Tai lung

" esta vez no me vas a ganar Guerrero dragon " dijo Tai lung " asi, y que te hace estar tan

seguro " dice Po " esto " dijo Tai lung cuando le mete una patada a Po haciendo que Po fuera disparado unos pies de distancia " te lo dije ..no,! E estado entrenando al maximo solo para derrotarte esta vez vas a necesitar mas que una pansa grande para derrotarme " dice Tai lung

Po intenta hacer una patada voladora pero Tai lung se la agarra y le da vueltas y lanza a po contra el suelo " que pasa guerrero dragon parece que te has vuelto mas sensible " dice Tai lung " asi que quieres mas accion no pues puebra esto " dice Po usando una tecnica de fuego que aprendio el solo. Tai lung le mete un puño al la bola de fuego haciendo que se estinguiera " vaya en verdad si se ha vuelto mas fuerte " penso Po " veo que estas sorprendido esta vez sere yo quien tenga la victoria " dijo Tai lung quien le mete un puño al suelo haciendo que la tierra se abrierra y se formara un gran crater. Po empezo a caer Por suerte Po vio unas roca que estaban cayendo po se trepa en una de las rocas y salta a la siguiente hasta llegar a cima. " buen intento Tai lung pero vas a necesitar hacer mejor que eso para desacerte de mi " dijo Po " perfecto " dijo Tai lung usando la tecnica que utilizo con el maestro Shifu. Tai lung golpea el sistema nerviosos de Po haciendo que cayera al suelo, " pero como si la ultima vez " iba decir Po cuando Tai lung lo interumpe " la ultima vez yo no era tan fuerte " dijo Tai lung, Po intento moverse pero era inutil su sistema nerviosos estaba paralizado " algunas ultimas palabras guerrero dragon " dice Tai lung " si yo no me pararia ahi si fuera tu " dice Po " que !? Arrrrghhhh " dijo Tai lung cuando un rayo de energia le habia dado a Tai lung . " Xuan " dijo Po " Tai lung se levanta " Tu " dijo Tai lung " si yo " dijo Xuan , Tigresa volteo a ver a Po inmovilizado " Po " dijo Tigresa mientras corria hacia donde el mientras que Tai lung se dirigio hacia donde estaba Shen y dice " rapido hay que salir de aqui "dijo Tai señalo una de las maquinas que estaba en el suelo Shen y Tai lung rapido se dirigen hacia el arma cuando. Un rayo de energia hizo que la maquina explotara, los trozos de arma cayeron encima de Tai lung y Shen dejandolos inconcientes. La explosion hizo que la montaña se prendiera en fuego. Los furiosos y los niños llegan justo a tiempo donde Po y Tigresa " mama ,papa " dijieron los niños Tigresa y Po se ponen felices de ver a sus hijos que estaban bien pero no habia tiempo para una reunion familiar ya que el fuego se hacia cada vez mas grande y tomaba mas espacio " hay que salir de aqui " dijo Tigresa " pero como " pregunto vibora " usen las maquinas " dijo Xuan " todavia quedan ?" pregunto Vibora " vi unas cuantas maquinas antes de llegar aca estan mas abajo de la montaña" " y tu quien eres " pregunto mantis groseramente " eso es lo de menos ustedes escapecen " dice Xuan " no vienes con nosotros " pregunto Tigresa " hay algo que debo hacer antes de irme " dice Xuan " de acuerdo " dijo Tigresa, todos empesaron a correr cuando de pronto Po volteo a ver a Xuan Po rapido se detiene " no puedo abandonarla " dijo Po en voz baja Tigresa vio que Po se detuvo y le pregunta " Po que estas haciendo hay que sali mmm " fue lo que pudo decir Tigresa cuando Po le dio un gran y a passionado beso " tu escapate con los demas yo los vere luegos " dijo Po , Tigresa se quedo impactada por la decision de Po de quedarse " tengo que ayudar a Xuan ...ella me salvo la vida " dijo Po, Tigresa miro afijamente a Po y vio su determinacion en sus ojos " cuida bien a nuestros hijos " dijo po dirigiendose hacia a Xuan antes de que Po se fuera Tigresa le dice " Po …..vuelve pronto. Dijo Tigresa , Po ancento con la cabeza y se va a ayudar a Xuan. Tigresa logra alcanzar a sus amigos y sus hijos " ahora donde " dijo Vibora Tigresa mira hacia los lados y dice " por aca " Yang se dio cuenta que su papa no los estaba siguiendo " mama que paso con papa " pregunto Yang Tigresa quien seguia corriendo respondio" su padre no nos acompañara " entonces eso significa que papa esta !?" Iba decir Ying cuando Tigresa responde " aun no dijo que nos alcanzaria mas tarde " papa por favor vuelve pronto " dijo Haley en su mente " los chicos llegaron justo en la guarida de Shen y Tai lung " deberian a ver maquinas por aqui " dijo Grulla " todos se parensen y busquen " nada por aqui " dice Vibora " aqui tampoco " dice mono " mama por aca " dice Ying todos corrieron hacia donde señalaba el pequeño panda " bien hecho Ying " dice Tigresa " estas bremeando solo hay una sola maquina " dice Yo " podra sostenernos a todos " pregunto Ying " lo hara " dijo Tigresa todos eccepto Grulla y los niños quien estaban trepados en su esparda , se montan en la maquina " como se vuela esta cosa " pregunto Mantis demomento Vibora quien la habia volado antes,hala cuerdas del medio que hizo que las alas se esparcieran y empesaron a elevarse " no voy a vomitar no voy a vomitar " decia mantis en su mente " sujentensen " dijo eso se alejan de las montañas.

Con Po, Xuan ,Shen y Tai lung

" Xuan " grito Po desde distancia " Po que haces aqui no deberias estar con tu familia " Po sonrie antes de responder " tu tambien eres mi familia asi que...que es lo que piensas hacer con ellos ?" pregunto "Po " lo que debi a ver hecho hace mucho tiempo "

" donde donde estamos " pregunto Shen , estan en mis montañas las mismas que ustedes me quitaron " dijo Xuan " tu ...tu eres esa oveja " dijo Shen " veo que todavia tienes buena memoria" dice Xuan Tai lung quien tambien se acababa de levantar abre los ojos para ver a Xuan y a Po parados enfrente de ellos " que que esta pasando " pregunta Tai lung " lo que esta pasando Tai lung ...se llama justicia " dijo Po " por favor guerrero dragon no nos hagas daño nosotros cambiaremos … si " dijo Tai lung " yo no tengo el corazon para hacerles daño ahora no digo lo mismo por ella " dice Po mirando a Xuan " que es lo que nos piensas hacer" pregunto Shen " yo pienso enmendar mi error fue por salvarles la vida que occurio todo esto ahora es momento de enmendarlo " dijo Xuan " que estas incinuando que nos vas a ..." dijo Tai lung Xuan acenta con la cabeza " no por favor tu ...tu no nos vas a matar tu ...eres demaciado buena " dijo Tai lung " si es cierto ...soy demaciado buena incluso llege a pensar que ustedes al igual que todos los demas podrian cambiar pero ya veo que no es asi " Xuan empeso hacer su posicion de paz interior " esa posee es la misma que la de " dijo Shen recordando cuando po uso la misma tecnica cuando lo derroto por primera vez. Una vez que Xuan termino la pose se formo una energia en forma de una bola " NO guerrero dragon no permitas que nos mate " le pidio Tai lung a Po " quisiera complacerte Tai lung pero … te metiste con mi familia " dijo Po , una vez que la bola de energia estaba los suficientemente grande Xuan lanzo la bola de energia hacia los restos de las maquina que estaban aplastando a Shen y Tai lung,formandose una enerme explosion mucho mas grande que la anterior.

Con los furiosos cinco y los niños

" oigan eschucharon esa explosion " dijo Vibora " sono como una explosion " dijo Mono , Tigresa y los niños rapido asumieron lo peor " oigan no creen que Po este " dijo Grulla " ni siquiera lo pienses, papa no puede estar... " dijo Yo con los ojos aguados " lo siento pequeñin no quise lastimarte " dice Grulla tratando de animar a Yo " no papa esta bien es decir el cayo de un presipicio pero aun asi sobrevivio ...no...el no puede estar muerto el es el guerrero dragon !? " dijo Yang " " a veces los grandes guerreros tienen su ...fin " dijo Mantis" eso no es cierto no me importa si nadie puede sobrevivir esa explosion papa tiene que estar bien ...simplemente tiene que estarlo "dijo Ying , " no papa no " dijo la pequeña Haley, Vibora le da un colaso en la cabeza a Mantis al ver como hizo llorar a la pobre Haley. Tigresa le dio una mirada aterredora a Mantis por a ver hecho llorar a Haley mientras que los demas furiosos simplemente le dieron una mala mirada a Mantis. " yo siempre pense que llorar era cosas de debiles pero ahora entiendo que no es asi " dijo Hitomi tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar Vibora se acerca y dice " esta bien si quieres llorar Hitomi hasta el guerrero mas fuerte tiene derrecho a llorar cuando pierde a aun ser querido " dijo Vibora quien se enrolla alreadedor de Hitomi para comfortarla , Tigresa por otro lado se acerco a su hija menor " no llores Haley ...tu padre no hubiera hecho lo que hizo si no supiera que era lo correcto,el se sacrifico por que nos amaba ...por que te amaba a ti " dijo Tigresa quien no queria ver llorar a su hija pero tampoco queria mentirle a secarca de la cruel realidad. En eso se eschucho un grito por los aires" AAAAHHHHH CUIDADO QUE NO TENGO CONTROL " los furiosos cinco y los niños miran asi a arriba y ven a Po trepado en una de las maquinas. " Po " dijieron sus amigos " papa " decian sus hijos de alegria. " HAY COMO ME BAJO AQUI " grito Po cuando depronto se estrello contra un arbol la maquina salio volando y Po cayo en el suelo. Todos corrieron asi el " Po amigo estas bien

dijo Mono " eh si estoy bien " PAPA " gritaron los niños de felicidad quienes rapido se tiraron encima de el " mis niños como extrañe darles un gran y fuerte ….ABRAZO de oso " los niños se empesaron a reir " eres el mejor ,papa " dice Yang " si ,si yo opino lo mismo " dijo Yo " olvidate de Mantis cuando se grande quiero ser igual a ti " dice Ying, Mantis al eschuchar eso se puso a llorar " * sniff * el pequeñin no quiere ser igual a mi " dijo Mantis quien estaba siendo animado por Grulla y Mono. Tigresa se acerca a Po " Tigresa eschuchaste tengo la admiracion de mis ouch " dijo Po cuando Tigresa le da en la cabeza " oye y eso por que fue " pregunto Po " eso fue por habernos hecho creer que estabas muerto " dijo Tigresa " asi bueno acerca de esssooo " dijo Po cuando Tigresa lo halo hacia ella y dice " y esto es por volver " dice Tigresa quien le da un gran y apassionado beso " Mantis por que mama y papa estan " ? pregunto Ying " es cosa de adultos pequeñin ". dijo Mantis " hay que romantico no lo crees Grullita " dice Vibora " si mi viborita " dice Grulla " Grullita !? .. viborita !? " repitieron Mono y Mantis mientras se miraban uno al otro " bueno cree que es un final feliz para todos " dice Po " no tan rapido " dice una voz por detras todos voltearon a ver a Wung long " oh no, es wung long " dijo Ying " que acaso buscas otra paliza " dijo Hitomi rudamente " Wung long que haces Shen y Tai lung ya no estan , no tienes por que seguir con esto " dijo Po " tu no entiendes ...el amo Shen y el amo Tai lung puede que ya no esten pero yo seguire sus legados y destruire el valle de paz " dijo wung long " no creeo que lo haras " dice una voz que aparecio por detras de wung long el volteo su cabeza y ve a Xuan " Xu...xuan !? Dijo Wung long sorprendido " miren no es ella la anciana que ayudo a papa " dijo Ying" si ella es pero como llego aca " se pregunto Tigresa. " tu no tienes el valor para destruir el valle de paz el mismo valle donde tu le prometiste a tu propia madre que encontrarias tu camino de luz " dijo Xuan

perdonen por la tardanza espero que no les moleste pero tuve que terminar el capitulo hasta aqui es demaciado largo y quiero que lo disfruten no que se aburran jaja bueno :) disfruten este capitulo mañana les traigo la otra parte final del capitulo final buenas noches


End file.
